Compromised
by kcrella
Summary: Tony hires Pepper as his new assistant and an attraction sparks between the two despite Tony's constant demands. Eventual Pepperony
1. Outrageous

1: Outrageous

"He's ready for you now ma'am" says the platinum blonde receptionist. She is absolutely stunning and looks pristine yet professional in her fitted grey suit. I wonder idly if all his employees are like this.

"Just go in".

I take a deep breath and prepare to meet the most successful weapons manufacturer in the world: Tony Edward Stark; owner of Stark Industries, also known as playboy, philanthropist, billionaire genius. Yes, I have done my research but it was necessary. I am about to be interviewed by Mr Stark himself.

I want to make a good first impression. I admire myself at paying attention to the slightest detail. Some may call it OCD but I just call it good sense. I glance at the papers in my hand and the word playboy resonates round my head. This job will be like playing with fire.

I push open the door with an air of confidence.

"You didn't knock!"

"I was told to just come in"

"Do you always follow orders Miss Potts?"

"Yes Mr Stark, unless they are outrageous" I blurt out.

_Why the hell did I say that? _

I think he's going to tell me to get out there and then but he just smirks lazily. I can't help but admire his handsome face. His chocolate-brown eyes gaze into mine and his dark hair is tousled and slightly curled. It makes my heart stop and I tear my gaze away to hide the blush creeping up my neck.

"And what would you deem 'outrageous' Miss Potts?" he asks.

Automatically I gasp. Did he just air quote me? I think he is mocking me. I blush furiously and anger seeps through me. I have only been in a room with him for five minutes and already I want to strangle him.

"Being mocked and embarrassed by my boss!" I snap before I can stop myself.

I am mad at myself now. I can't believe I just said that. Surely he will kick me out now? Instead, he just raises his eyebrows with an amused look upon his face. I try to fight back another blush. _What is this man doing to me? _ _No wonder all his other assistants left. He is so patronising. _

"That isn't an order though… I'm sorry I embarrassed you" he added softly.

Taken aback by his apology, I smile; maybe he isn't so bad after all. I realise I am still standing and sit down opposite Mr Stark. He grins at me and my heart melts a little. I curse myself. I cannot and will not fall for Tony Stark. I decide to make this my new mantra.

"So, Miss Potts, tell me about yourself".

"What do you want to know?"

_I'm dicing with death here. God knows what uncomfortable question he could fire at me._

"Single…Married…Other".

"Other?"

_I'm confused now. Is this some kind of mind trick?_

"You're gay?"

"What? No!"

_What is he playing at? I should have just said single and be done with it._

"Don't sound so 'outraged' Potts, there is nothing wrong with being gay" he smirks again.

_I want to wipe that smirk off his face._

"I'm single" I growl.

"Well why didn't you just say so?!" he exclaims cheerfully.

"Why don't you ask proper questions? I shoot back.

"Are they too 'outrageous' for you Potts?" he grins and I can't help but smile back.

His grin is infectious and dare I say it; cute.

"Nothing I can't handle Sir" I smirk.

_There, see how he likes it._

I study his face expectantly but he doesn't appear fazed. In fact, he's frowning. I gulp; _I've definitely gone too far this time_.

"Why Sir all of a sudden?"

"I…I don't know, I guess I wasn't thinking".

"Wow, that's a first, you strike me as the kind of person who overthinks things".

I blush. He's right of course but I can't let him know that. _Your blush just proved him right though._

"I prefer thoughtful".

"…Or making mountains out of mole hills, typical woman trait".

"Are you being sexist Mr Stark?" I narrow my eyes.

"Of course not Miss Potts, I would never stoop that low".

I can't help it, a snort escapes my mouth before I can stop it and I bite my lip. _Please don't be mad. _He raises one eyebrow and tries to hold back a smile.

"Something funny Potts?"

"No, nothing ssi… Mr Stark".

"Well what's the matter then?"

_God, he's so nosy. Why couldn't I just control myself? I'm going to have to explain now._

"You really want to know?" I say, buying for time.

"More than anything" he grins.

"Well, from my research your…"

"Wait… you've done research on me?" he grins and manages to look surprised all at once.

_Crap. Why did I say that? He's going to think I fancy him now. _

I take a deep breath and carry on.

"Yes, to prepare for this interview"

"Oh… you were saying?"

_Hah! That will show him._

"Your reputation as a…uh…a playboy had me questioning whether this company was serious or not".

He looks at me and I stare straight back at him.

"Do you believe everything you read Miss Potts?"

"Not necessarily but in this case I know for a fact it's true".

"Fact and opinion are two different things you know".

I roll my eyes.

"I'm fully aware of that Mr Stark".

I go to say more but something tells me to keep my mouth shut.

There is an awkward silence and as if on cue there is a knock on the door. Mr Stark looks at me triumphantly as if to say: _See, everyone else knocks!_

"Mr Stark, Mr Taylor is here to see you" says the ridiculously perfect receptionist.

"Give me five minutes".

She nods and closes the door.

I stand up to leave, not quite sure what to do. His voice stops me.

"I have a question for _you _Miss Potts".

"Yes Mr Stark?"

"When can you start?"

I can't help but smile as I open the door.

"Monday at nine?"

I nod.

"Will that be all Mr Stark?"

"That will be all Miss Potts".


	2. Friends?

It's Monday Morning and the time is 8:53am. I am both nervous and excited about starting my new job. It's a job like no other which may involve anything. Most women would kill to be in my position right now. Then again, I'm not most women.

I walk up the marble stairs to Mr Stark's office, gazing around in wonder at the expensive décor. _8:57. _The receptionist is nowhere in sight and the place seems eerily quiet. _Well, this is it. _I push open the door and there he is looking incredibly handsome in a crisp open shirt and a freshly pressed suit. His signature goatee is neatly shaven and trimmed.

"Do you _ever _knock?" he asks, interrupting my inappropriate thoughts.

"Good morning to you too Mr Stark" I say sweetly.

"Make us a cup of coffee Potts".

"I really hope that's not all my job entails" I mutter.

"No definitely not, you are at my every beck and call now" he grins mischievously.

_It's hard to tell if he's joking. I don't think he is._

I ignore his last comment.

"How do you take your coffee Mr Stark?"

"Black, four sugars".

I can't help myself.

"That can't be good for you Sir".

"I'm not a sir!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Then don't call me Sir!"

We both glower at each other until I turn on my heel, defeated to make his coffee. Still scowling, I can't believe how my first day has started. It's only 9:15 and we are already arguing. I make the coffee, only putting in two sugars. I bet he won't even notice and if he does it serves him right for winding me up so quickly. I smirk and think to myself how much of this facial expression I seem to be doing recently.

I take the coffee back to my new boss but I don't see him stand up to receive it and the mug pushes into his chest, spilling all over his shirt, desk and the floor. We both stand there frozen until I let out a gasp at what I've just done.

"I'm sorry Mr Stark!" I squeak.

"Are you?"

"Yes!" I snap and go to grab some towels from the kitchen.

I am blushing yet again and tears threaten to fall but I busy myself cleaning the floor as best as I can. I look up and immediately wish I hadn't. Mr Stark is pulling off his sodden shirt in exchange for another and the sight of his bare, muscly chest has my heart racing. He sees me looking and suddenly I understand why people want the ground to swallow them up. I blush furiously and scrub the floor harder.

"Like what you see, eh Potts?"

"No Mr Stark I don't, you are too cocky for your own good!"

_What the hell am I doing? I am almost certain he will fire me now. _He is silent and I have no idea what to say to redeem myself.

"No one's ever said no to me before" he muses.

I can't help it but I start to laugh and to my surprise so does he.

"Mr Stark, I'm sure you have work to do and so do I"

"Yeah, I do but I mostly work from my house in my workshop" he says as he walks towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house, I need to give you the tour, it's where I do all of my work so you will spend most of your time there".

_That seems reasonable enough. _He picks up his mobile and begins to talk.

"Hey Happy…yeah, yeah I know…Okay that's fine, see you in a min, bye".

Tony Stark isn't the mean heartless pig the tabloids make him out to be. He says hi to all the staff we walk past, with me in his wake and they all smile and greet him: "Good morning Mr Stark, Miss Potts". _I can't believe they know my name; it's only my first day._

We step outside and there is a sleek limo waiting for us.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Well, unless you want to walk Miss Potts, what's wrong with my top end car anyway?" he looks hurt.

"It's not a car, it's a paparazzi magnet" I shoot back.

"Are you getting in Tony?" asks a man, sticking his head out the window.

"Uh… yeah, Miss Potts was just admiring the car" he smirks.

The man gives me a bemused look.

"I'm Happy Hogan, Tony's driver" he offers.

"Pepper Potts" I say without thinking, hoping Mr Stark won't pick up on my nickname.

"Cute nickname"

I pretend not to hear him and get into the car.

"Not so shabby after all"

"I didn't say it was shabby"

"Whatever Pep"

I shoot him a look.

"Whoa, anyone would've thought I called you a vegetable!"

"Do people drive you around _everywhere?"_

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes"

_God he's so infuriating! _ I glare at him and he grins and cocks his head to one side.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"You're so infuriating!" I blurt out and I swear I hear Happy splutter.

"Me? Infuriating? Never!" he gasps dramatically.

"We're here" Happy declares before I can reply.

Tony leaps out like a child and rushes round to open the door for me. I straighten my skirt and thank him.

"You're welcome Pepper" he smiles.

_My legs feel like jelly._

"Only my friends call me that" I admit.

"Aren't I your friend?"

"You're my boss"

"… and your friend"

"You're impossible!"

"… but incredible!"

"Don't flatter yourself Tony"

I realise my mistake. _Maybe he won't notice._

"You called me Tony!"

_Wrong…_

"I thought we were friends?" I smirk.

Once inside, I can't help but gawp at the sheer size of his house. _More like mansion._ Tony (I might as well call him that now) looks at me.

"Impressive isn't it?" he says proudly.

"A bit big for just one person living here though"

"Is that a hint that you'd like to move in with me Potts?"

"No!" I snap.

"You snap a lot you know…"

"No I don't!"

He smirks and I smile sardonically.

"My workshop is down here"

Glad for the change of subject, I follow Tony downstairs to a glass door. He punches a code in and it hisses open.

"Good afternoon Mr Stark, Miss Potts, Sir your equipment has arrived"

I nearly jump out of my skin as a voice booms through the room robotically.

"Where is that coming from?" I whisper.

"It's JARVIS, he runs the house" Tony whispers back.

He is mocking me yet again but I decide to ignore it.

I wander around the messy oversized basement, taking in all the tools and various pieces of metal strewn across the desk. It's a builder's heaven.

"What exactly do you do in here?" I ask.

"Good question, I'm working on something big"

"Which is?"

"Curiosity killed the cat Potts"

"Good thing I'm not a cat then Mr Stark"

"If I told you then I'd have to kill you"

I roll my eyes.

"Surely as your assistant I'm entitled to know what you're up to."

"None of the others knew"

"Others?"

"Other assistants"

"What happened to them?" I ask boldly.

"They left"

"Why?"

"Said I was too much of a handful!" he mumbles.

"I laugh.

"Surely not, you're anything but Mr Stark"

Thank you Miss Potts I think so too.

I look at him, wondering if he is serious. _He definitely looks sombre. _All of a sudden his face splits into a grin.

"Gotcha!"

"Thank God for that, I was starting to think your ego was overinflating!" I exclaim cheekily.

"Most unkind don't you think, wouldn't want to bruise it now"

"Someone's got to"

"I have both feet planted firmly on the ground"

"So I see" I glance at his feet to enunciate my observation.

He scowls and then grins at me; weird man.

"I thought you were going to show me what you do down here?"

"I didn't say anything of the sort"

"I want to see"

"Begging now are we Miss Potts?"

"No…"

"All the women beg for me Potts, just didn't figure you'd be one of them"

"Stop, I don't want to know!"

"But you begged"

"Stop stroking your ego!"

"You could stroke it for me?"

By now I am flushing crimson and I can't stop it. He is so inappropriate.

"Stop changing the subject, what new weapon have you created?"

"It's not a weapon actually, it's something much better"

Before he can go on, JARVIS interrupts causing me to visibly jump and Tony to smirk.

"Sir, Obadiah is approaching the premises, shall I allow him entry?"

"No, let's leave him standing outside for a bit!"

"That would be most unkind Sir"

"I was joking JARVIS, I would never do such a thing"

"It sounds like something you would do in future endeavours Sir, in fact, I recall a drunken moment…"

"Shut up JARVIS!"

I can't help but laugh.

"Even your robots take the rise out of you!"

"No rest for the wicked" he sighs.

"I'm sure it's a hard life being a billionaire"

He smiles and turns on his heel.

"Stop being a bully and let's go meet Obie"

Obadiah is a smart, balding man who regards Tony and me with a steely glare as we enter the room. He gets up and shakes my hand briskly.

"Ah, Virginia Potts, new assistant I hear?"

_No one's ever used my real name before except my mother. _I find myself blushing and feeling uncomfortable.

"Nice to meet you Sir and yes I will be assisting Mr Stark"

"Well good luck with that; he is a scandal in himself"

I'm not sure what that means so I just smile politely.

"Obie, I'm right here!" Tony says in exasperation.

"Tony, we need to talk about the company… in private"

"Miss Potts can hear whatever you have to say, she is part of the team now" Tony says defensively.

"Tony, its fine" I protest, not wanting to annoy this man whom I am growing to dislike.

"Oh, well okay, there should be a list of errands in my office, last door on the right; you wouldn't be able to run a few for me would you?"

"Of course Mr Stark, will that be all?"

"That'll be all Miss Potts"

Once out of the room, I breathe a sigh of relief. There is something about Obadiah that puts me on edge. _Tony seems to like him though. _I am determined to find out why he bugs me so much but I go and retrieve the list of errands, _Errands? Seriously? Knowing Tony they will be ridiculous requests…I am not wrong! _

**_1. Order Burger King_**

_Really? This is his priority? It's disgusting and greasy. Euegh! What's next?_

**_2. Put up self portrait_**

_I scoff; this must be a joke? _But sure enough, leaning against the desk is an intricate sketch of Tony Stark looking quite attractive. _No! Remember my mantra!_

**_3. Sort out accounts_**

**_4. Print out contracts_**

**_5. Answer emails_**

_That's more like it! I bet he hasn't replied to any emails. _The list goes on but I decide to focus on these five first; starting with emails.

I fire up a laptop on Tony's desk and open up his email account. 588 emails! _So maybe he has __**never **__replied_ to an email. Cautiously, I click on the first one. It's the most recent one from a Phil Coulson. I know exactly who he is from my research. Head of SHIELD and new manager of Stark board meetings. It's a very angry email.

_Mr Stark,_

_As owner of your company, it is compulsory for you to attend the board meetings to confer with our team. You haven't been to a single one thus far and this is one of many emails that I have sent requesting your whereabouts, You better have a good reason for being absent, which frankly will be hard to convince me that you are serious about working with us._

_Please get in touch now_

_Coulson_

_I bet Tony hasn't even seen this! How can he have not been to any board meetings?! _ There are about ten other emails from Coulson, demanding to know why he isn't showing up. I make a separate folder for them and look through the rest. Most are from countries around the world requesting stock of his newest weapons. I am baffled as to why he wouldn't reply to these. _Surely, they would earn him thousands of dollars? _ There are even some from crazy women claiming to be in love with him. I am blushing just reading them and have to stop. It feels like an invasion of privacy somehow.

"Hey"

I jump and immediately feel guilty.

"Hello Mr Stark"

"It's Tony"

"You're my boss"

"You said I was your friend earlier"

"So I did"

"Friends don't call each other Mr"

"Fine Mr…Tony"

"I think you misunderstood me Pepper, just Tony, not both!"

"Will you ever answer any of your emails?"

"Will you ever not change the subject when you know I am right?!"

"You make me want to scream you know"

"My charming personality does that to people"

I try again.

"Why don't you attend the board meetings?"

"You're doing it again Potts, I just told you…"

"I cut him off, fuming now.

"Listen to me Tony, take your company seriously"

"I do!"

"Don't interrupt me…give Coulson some credit and actually go to the meetings!"

He huffs like a child and pouts rather adorably I think.

"But they look so boring!" he whines.

"I'll come with you and take notes"

"Really?" his eyes light up.

"Yes, I might as well; I _am _your personal assistant"

"Great, thanks Pep, I owe you one!" he grins.

I roll my eyes.

"How about replying to the rest of your emails?"

"That's what I've got you for!"

"Tony, you haven't replied to countries asking for you weapons, surely that's your main income?"

"I haven't had time; I've been working on something big"

"What exactly is this big something Mr Stark?"

He hesitates, unsure.

"I'll show you tomorrow Potts, let's call it a day"

I realise it's already 5:30 and I haven't eaten all day.

"Will that be all Mr Stark?"

"That will be all Miss Potts, good night"

"Good night"

And with that, I leave wondering why he wanted me to go all of a sudden. _Maybe I annoyed him. Well good, I've lost count of the times he's annoyed me. Let him see how it feels. _I can't help wondering if I pried too much into what he was working on. It's obviously taking up all his time and putting pressure on him. I make it my mission to find out what it is and survive day two with Mr Stark.


	3. Anger Management

**Here is chapter 3! Sorry it took a while to update... enjoy and let me know what you think, ideas and criticisms welcome :)**

The next morning I walk into the mansion to find it deserted.

"Tony?" I call, puzzled.

"Good morning Miss Potts, Mr Stark is in his workshop, he said upon your arrival you should join him but only if you bring coffee"

"Thank you JARVIS"

_What a cheek! Only if I bring him coffee… _Obediently, I make it only putting in 2 sugars again then walk carefully down the steps to the workshop. Tony looks up and smiles.

"Managed not to fling it at me this time!"

"Just about"

He takes a sip and I count to five, wondering how long…

"Yuck! Do you know how to make coffee Miss Potts?"

"Yes" I say curtly.

"What did you do to this it's disgusting?"

"I believe it's got less sugar than you are used to Mr Stark" I say, trying to keep a straight face.

"Why would you do that Miss Potts?"

"I don't know Tony, why would you increase your risk of getting diabetes?"

"Fine, I don't need it, I'm sweet enough anyway!"

"That's the clingiest thing I've ever heard!"

"Come over here, I want to show you something"

He walks over to a wall and presses a button. It hisses open, revealing shiny red and gold plates of metal. It's like armour. There's a helmet and a metal suit that covers the whole body. I look closer and spot contraptions built into the shoulders, hands and feet. _They look like…weapons! _I stand there gaping and finally look at Tony in disbelief.

"Pretty cool huh?!" he grins proudly.

"Are those…weapons?" I gulp, pointing at the contraptions.

"Yes, but if you think about it, the whole suit is a weapon "

"I don't want to really…so you go, you know…inside it?"

"Yeah!" he grins as if this is the coolest thing in the world.

I shake my head, trying to contemplate this.

"It looks dangerous" I say, but what I'm really thinking is how I don't want him to get hurt or even worse…die.

"Pepper, think of all the people I can save, the wars that will end and countries that will benefit, the world needs my ultimate weapon!"

I just stand there thinking the worst. _How can one man think he can conquer the world?_

"What's up?" Tony asks.

"Please be careful" I whisper.

He puts his hands on my shoulders and rubs my arms gently.

"Let's get some lunch"

"Yes I think I need some lunch"

"Burger King?"

"Euegh! Do we have to?"

"My house, my rules"

"I'm surprised you haven't bought it, the amount of times you go there"

"That's not a bad idea actually, I could rename it Stark King!"

"I think customers would get confused as to whether you sold burgers or not!"

"All this talk of burgers is making me hungry"

We walk out of the workshop; all the while I am left wondering whether it is normal to grab Burger Kind with your boss. However this is Tony Stark; he is unpredictable.

We get into a smart Porsche parked outside.

"So you _can _drive" I smirk.

"Never said I couldn't"

"Where's Happy?"

"It's his day off"

"That explains it…very discreet car by the way"

"It's my baby!"

"Slow down!" I scold as we go speeding way to fast up the road.

"I'm not going that fast!" he scoffs, making no move to slow down whatsoever.

"Yes you are!"

"I'm hungry!"

I roll my eyes; I knew there was a reason.

"Remind me never to let you drive when you have food on your mind"

"I always drive like this"

"No wonder you have Happy"

"We're here!"

Relieved, I get out the car and follow Tony into the restaurant. It looks disgusting but I try to hide my distaste. I think I've been here once in my life.

"What do you want?" Tony asks.

"I'll have what you're having"

As he walks away I regret what I've said. He probably eats twice as much as I do. Oh well, I can't change it now. Tony comes back a few minutes later and sits down.

"That was quick"

"It's called fast food for a reason Potts"

"It's probably left sitting there all day until a customer orders it" I screw up my nose.

"Just try it, it's not that bad"

I take a bite of the burger and chew slowly. _Why is he always right? It's actually wuite nice._

"See, moaning about nothing"

"I'd still prefer a three course meal"

"Bit hefty for lunch don't you think?"

I glare at him and he throws a chip at me. I eat it angrily and wipe my mouth on a napkin.

"What a pleasant lunch" Tony declares whilst stretching.

"If you like that sort of thing" I grumble.

"You can cook me that three course meal you promised next time"

"I didn't promise you that!"

"I think as my assistant, your job entails 3 course meals"

"Do you make the rules up as you go along?

"Damn, you've discovered my secret!"

Once back at the mansion, I begin to answer the long list of emails. One gives details of the next board meeting which is tomorrow. I make a note to tell Tony this later and start on his accounts. I can hear him crashing about in the workshop below. No doubt putting finishing touches to that suit. I tense just thinking about it. It's a crazy but genius idea that other companies will want a piece of for sure. _I wonder if anyone else knows about it._

I log into the accounts and get into a rhythm; pick up paper from the pile, copy in the digits, add up the total. I go to take the next paper from the pile but it drops to the floor. As I bend to pick it up, I come face to face with the sketch of Tony. He wanted to hang that up somewhere. I decide to make us both coffee and go and ask him where he wants to put it.

"Hey Pepper" Tony greets as I enter the workshop.

"I bought you coffee"

"Ah thanks, just put it there"

"What are you doing?"

"Making flight stabilisers"

"Oh my God, you can't be serious?!"

"You know what they are? Tony says in surprise.

"Not exactly, but I can guess, why didn't you tell me it could fly?"

"Just thought of it, amazing right?!"

"More like death-trap!" I say exasperated.

"They are perfectly safe he huffs and as if to prove his point, he attaches one to his lower arm and hand. It glows from his palm, making a dull buzzing noise and suddenly the power explodes and sends the coffee flying, knocking books and papers everywhere. I cover my ears and gape at the mess. It looks like an earthquake just hit the place.

"See?" Tony grins sheepishly.

"I'm going to leave you to it before I start shouting, I remark calmly.

"Won't you help me clean up this mess?" he pouts.

"No, I've got enough work to do thank you very much Mr Stark" I say sharply and with that, turn on my heel and try not to storm out the room.

I can't believe how easily he annoys me. I'm never normally this angry. I take a sip of coffee and calm down before beginning the long task of sorting the accounts. My mind drifts astray. I never did remind Tony of the board meeting or ask him about the picture. He always manages to distract me somehow. _Snap out of it Potts and get back to work. _

A few hours later, I hear a knock on the door. I look up and am surprised to find it's Tony looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"Some people _do _knock you know" he smirks.

"How very thoughtful of you"

"I finished the suit"

There is an awkward silence and I just nod.

"I've taken the flight stabilisers out now" he carries on cautiously.

_It's as if he's looking for my approval. Well, I don't approve Mr Stark…at all._

"Right" is all I can manage.

"Look Pepper, what I guess I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for acting like a jerk and… for trying to wind you up" he admits.

"I knew you were doing it on purpose!"

"Yeah, well it's amusing, watching you get all flustered"

"I thought you were apologising?"

"Yes, Yes I was, please forgive me?"

"Yeah, it's fine Tony, I shouldn't get so angry about the suit, you know what you are doing"

"Do I?" he grins.

"Don't say that Mr Stark, we just made up"

"Sorry Miss Potts, of course I know what I'm doing"

"I needed to ask you about a few things" I say triumphant that I didn't get distracted this time.

"Shoot"

"Where about do you want your self-portrait?"

"Sexy isn't it?"

"I was thinking that your workshop would be the best place" I say, ignoring his comment.

"Perfect, what else did you need?" he smirks.

"You have a board meeting scheduled for tomorrow and you are going"

"Bossy"

"Someone has to be"

"Fine, but if I have to be bored out of my brains for an hour then so do you"

"That's not the attitude Mr Stark" I scold.

"Sorry Mum!" he smirks.

I glare at him and try not to lose my temper.

"I'll see you tomorrow; I've got to go now"

"Where?"

"Is it really any of your business?"

"Yeah…"

"Dinner with my parents if you must know"

"Can I come?"

"No"

"Oh okay, have a good evening then"

"Thank you, you too" I say knowing full well mine won't be good.

And with that I escape, having survived day 2 as Mr Stark's PA.

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Delving Deeper

**Chapter 4 is here! Let me know what you think... **

I walk into the mansion to find Tony flicking aimlessly through some papers.

"What's on my schedule for today Potts?" he asks without looking up.

"Colonel Rhodes is coming over this morning, there is a board meeting at two and a charity benefit tonight" I reel off.

"Ah, Rhodey! You haven't met him yet have you?"

"No Mr Stark"

Great guy, about this charity benefit later, you are coming right?"

"If you really need me there I suppose".

_Which means no._

"They aren't that bad" he says as if reading my mind.

"It's not my sort of thing"

"They have dancing"

"Exactly!"

"But women love dancing"

"Well not me"

"There's a bar, surely that will convince you?"

Before I can refuse again, the door opens and a man in army uniform strides in. _It must be Colonel Rhodes. _

"Rhodey" Tony grins.

"Heya Tony and you must be Pepper" he turns to me, smiling.

_Wow news travels fast around here._

"Yes, I am, nice to meet you Colonel Rhodes"

"Please, Rhodey"

"Would you like a drink Rhodey?" I ask since Tony hasn't offered.

"Yeah, that would be good thanks Pepper, Tony never offers!"

"I do…sometimes; she is just doing it to show me up!"

"No I'm not; I'm just being polite to our guest"

"Well in that case, get me one too, a beer would be good"

I roll my eyes. _Why is my job spent being a maid?_

"Yes Mr Stark, same for you Rhodey?"

"Yes please, thanks Pepper"

I come back with the drinks a minute later.

"You know Tony, Pepper is way too patient with you" says Rhodey.

"_She's _no saint either, she has moaned about my driving, Burger King and how I take my coffee to name a few!" Tony whines like a petulant child causing both Rhodey and I to burst out laughing.

"She has a point man" Rhodey says, trying to keep a straight face.

_I give Tony my smug, told you so look._

"Fine, laugh all you want but neither of you can make weapons to save the world. Rhodey, I've been working on something big; that's why I called you over here"

"So you didn't actually want to see me?"

"Not if you keep offending me, no"

"Il try my best" Rhodey winks at me.

"Do you want to see it or not?" Tony huffs.

"Is it safe Pepper?" Rhodey asks, turning to me.

"Safe would be the last word I would use to describe it"

"Tony scowls.

"It just needs a few adjustments"

"…Although nothing you do is safe to be honest" Rhodey muses.

Tony beckons us to follow him to his workshop and JARVIS greets all three of us.

"This is my titanium alloy suit"

"Your what?!" Rhodey looks confused, mirroring my expression completely.

"Fine, my suit made of metal!"

"Oh no, no Tony, this is a bad idea!"

"See it's dangerous!" I quip, glad that someone agrees with me.

Tony takes a deep breath, looking between me and Rhodey warily.

"After being kidnapped in Afghanistan, making the suit has been a way for me to make a difference and uh take my mind off what happened"

Tony doesn't strike me as the type to talk in depth about his feelings, so his confession takes me by surprise.

"Wow, I had no idea" is all I can manage.

"Yeah, it's great man" Rhodey adds.

The atmosphere in the room has changed and I shift uncomfortably.

"I haven't tried it yet but I'm thinking of presenting it at the board meeting later"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, considering you haven't been to any of the meetings" I advise.

"It will show them why I haven't been turning up"

"It's _your _funeral" I sigh.

"Yeah good luck with that, I've gotta go Tony, training exercise" says Rhodey.

"Okay, are you coming to the charity benefit tonight?"

"Yeah, I am, see you then, nice meeting you Pepper"

"You too Rhodey" I smile.

"So you like Rhodey better than Obie?" Tony asks as soon as Rhodey is out of ear shot.

"What gave you that impression?" I ask warily, knowing full well he is right.

"Your body language gives you away Potts; you looked visibly uncomfortable around him"

"Oh…" I trail off, blushing.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to Obie, he can be a little intense but he has been a big part of this company for years, I owe him a lot"

"He knew your father well didn't he? I venture eager to know about the real Tony Stark; the emotional side that not many people get to see.

"Yeah, they were best friends" Tony says and I detect a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Do you remember much about your father?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I…uh, just curious, I don't know much about you except what the papers say which you didn't want me to believe and I don't believe it I just…"

"Pepper you are babbling"

_He looks amused._

"It's fine, I get it, you can ask me anything"

"Okay" I say, relieved that I haven't overstepped the line.

"I don't remember much about my father except that he was always working or snapping at me. He never had any time for me and because of that, we weren't very close"

I think of a sad young boy trying to please his father but never getting anything in return.

"It sounds like my father too; he always wanted a son so I was a disappointment. He didn't know what to do with me so we never spent much time together" I smile sadly.

"Is he… uh dead too?"

"No, he lives with my stepmother in Mississippi. I haven't seen him in ten years"

"Ah, that's sad, quite a deep conversation we are having here Potts, I'm not used to it"

"Me neither" I admit. I have never told anyone about my feeling towards my father. It feels good to finally share it with someone, even if that someone is my boss I think wryly.

"As much as I enjoy your company, shall we take a rain check and regroup at half one before the board meeting"

"Yes okay, will that be all Mr Stark?"

"Uh… yes…Miss Potts"

I frown as I leave the workshop. I seem to have thrown him off guard. I feel guilty for pressing him about his father. _I'm his assistant for Gods sakes. I shouldn't delve into his private life. I really hope things aren't awkward between us now._

**Thanks for reading :) **


	5. Boredom vs Humiliation

**Sorry it took a while to update, took me longer to write even though it's shorter :)**

At half past one, I meet Mr Stark outside where a limo is waiting to take us to the meeting. _It's going to take me a while to get used to the limo thing. _

"Ah Pepper, there you are"

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" I frown, glancing at my watch.

_It's bang on half one._

"No, just checking"

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you earlier" I apologize, fidgeting with my hands.

"Upset me?" he looks surprised.

"Yeah, you know, asking you about your father, it was out of line and…" I get cut off, flushing slightly

"No it wasn't" Tony interrupts.

"It's not like you are going to go blabbing to the papers"

"No, of course not!" I look horrified.

"I trust you Pepper" he smiles.

Hesitantly I smile back.

"Thank you Mr Stark"

"Enough with the Mr Stark, its Tony, now get in the car"

Obediently, I do as I'm told, glad that conversation is over.

Ten minutes later, we arrive at the meeting and I have fifteen minutes to brief Mr Stark… sorry, _Tony_ on the subject of this meeting which I took the liberty of researching during my lunch break. It's security and handling which I inform Mr Stark of. He looks less than thrilled.

"Can we just go home _now"_

"No Mr Stark"

He sighs dramatically and starts drumming his fingers on his knees. It is extremely annoying. He knows exactly what he is doing. There is a faint smirk playing on his lips. After five minutes of tortured silence except for _that _noise, I can stand it no longer.

"Will you please stop doing that Mr Stark?!"

"Doing what?" he looks at innocently.

"You know what!" I snap.

"What…this?" he says and reaches out and taps his fingers on my legs instead. I smack his hand away harder than I intended.

"Ow!" he moans.

"Don't be such a baby!" I hiss.

"Well, if you hadn't hit me… I could sue you you know" he adds as an afterthought.

_I roll my eyes_.

"No you couldn't, I barely touched you!"

"Bet you wanted to though!"

"Do you want me to sue you for sexual harassment?"

"Aw, it was only a bit of fun Potts, nice legs by the way!"

I glare at him… _if looks could kill._

Suddenly, the door swings open and I man whom I presume to be Coulson looks between in confusion.

"Ah, Mr Stark, so glad you've finally decided to grace us with your presence"

"Yeah, well she dragged me here" he grumbled, giving me a sidelong glance.

"And you are?" he asks.

_I'm surprised he doesn't know. Everyone else seems to._

"Pepper Potts, Sir" I say, offering my hand.

"Agent Coulson" he shakes my hind and smiles.

We walk into the room behind Coulson to find most of the seats taken so I sit at one end of the table and Tony at the other. It is probably best that way. _At least I might be able to concentrate. _ Coulson clears his throat and begins to speak.

"Weapon security is of the upmost importance for many reasons…"

I am distracted by my phone vibrating. _I thought I turned it off? It's probably my mother, seeing how I'm getting on. She won't know I 'm in a meeting. _I glance at the screen lit up in my pocket, under the table. _It says one new message from Tony! _ My head snaps up and catches his eye. _What does he want? We are in the same room for God's sakes! _ He smirks that trademark expression I see so frequently and I frown at him. I'm tempted to look at the text but I won't give him the satisfaction. Instead, I turn my attention back to the meeting and focus on the intricate designs of weapon handling. To Tony's credit, it isn't very interesting and I'm pretty sure I don't need to know all this. I jump as my phone vibrates again, causing my chair to squeak. _Oh crap, everyone is looking at me expectantly._

"Everything okay, Miss Potts? Asks Coulson.

"Yes, yes sorry, everything's fine" I blush in humiliation.

_I am going to murder Mr Stark. I am sure he is trying to embarrass me. _I glare at him across the table but he just raises an eyebrow and turns to the screen like I did earlier.

I am fuming and I want to get up and leave right now but I take a deep breath and try to concentrate for the third time. I keep wondering what the text says though and cant help but have a quick look.

- _Told you it was a long and painful death_

- _Answer me, I can tell you are bored!_

I resist rolling my eyes and glance at Coulson who is talking rapidly whilst the rest of the table seem to be busy taking notes and nodding in agreement to whatever it is he's saying.

- _I'll show you a long and painful death if you humiliate me again_

I text back. Within seconds I have a reply.

- _But It's so amusing, I knew there was a highlight to this meeting_

- _Taking pleasure from other people's embarrassments is a deep flaw Mr Stark_

"…And that concludes this week's meeting, I will see you all next week to discuss annual profits"

Everyone gets up to leave and I follow Mr Stark back to the car.

"Well wasn't that a delight?" Tony sighs.

"It wasn't the most interesting meeting I've been to" I counter.

Tony snorts.

"Understatement of the year Potts, I bet you know why I never go to them now"

"That's no excuse to start texting me when I'm in the same room as you!" I splutter, trying not to let the anger rise.

"You loved it really, anyway it was the only thing that kept me sane, so thanks" he smirks.

"You are not welcome" I mutter and start working from my BlackBerry to avoid further questions. It doesn't seem to work though.

"Have you got something to wear for tonight?" asks Tony out of the blue.

"No, not really" I blush.

_I don't own anything dressy, just smart clothes for work and smart jeans and shirts for other occasions._

_"_Looks like we might have to go shopping then"

"What?! No, I have too much work to do, it doesn't matter I just won't go"

"I see what you are doing, you aren't getting out of it that easily, I'll get Happy to get you something"

"I'm not letting Happy buy clothes for me"

"He won't get the wrong size if that's what you mean"

"No, it's not that, it's just…"

Tony stares at me, obviously amused.

"Wrong!"

"Great, well I'll see you later then, I will email you the details and Happy will drop the dress round later" Tony says, completely ignoring me.

I go to protest but he has stopped the car. Confused, I look out the window. _We are outside my house. My house! _It takes a moment to register where we are.

"How do you know where I live?" I say, alarmed.

"Well, I wouldn't be a genius otherwise"

"Tony…" I growl.

"What? I was just curious, nice place by the way, can I come in?"

"No!"

I get out the car and walk up to the door.

"Maybe another time then" he calls and I can tell he's smirking.

"Goodbye Mr Stark"

**Review and let me know what you think. Does Pepper blush too much? Tony smirk too much? ideas? Things you like? Thanks for reading update soon :)**


	6. First Time For Everything

A few hours later there is a knock on the door and I open it to find Happy brandishing two expensive looking bags.

"You didn't have to do this Happy" I blush, immediately feeling guilty for the money he must have spent on me.

"It's no problem, it's my job ma'am"

"Please, call me Pepper"

"Well Pepper, here are your things for tonight, I'll be waiting outside to drive you to the benefit"

"Oh, no Happy, I can drive myself" I say feeling embarrassed.

"Mr Stark insisted" Happy says.

_Really? That's unlike him. Thinking about someone else for a change. _

_"_Oh, well okay then if you are sure" I say uncertainly.

"Yes of course, it's fine Pepper" he smiles.

"I'll try not to be too long" I say and rush back inside to get changed.

I open the bags cautiously wondering what I will find and pull out a stunning black dress with small lace around the neck and hem. I cannot believe Happy picked this out and looking into the other bag he has even bought shoes. This must be a dressier event than I thought. I get changed and apply a little more makeup before meeting Happy in the car.

"Ready?" asks Happy.

"Yes, thank you for waiting" I say graciously.

"No problem"

We drive in comfortable silence whilst I try to calm my nerves.

"Mr Stark is already inside" says Happy as we pull up outside the venue.

I thank Happy and go inside the plaza. It's a posh looking place with tables and chairs surrounding a dance floor and a huge bar area to one side. I spot Tony by the bar (of course).

"Hey Pepper, you made it!" he says as I walk over.

"You didn't have to make Happy drive me"

"Eh well, you might be too drunk to make it home later so I just thought…"

"I have no intention of getting drunk Mr Stark"

"Nice dress, looks good on you, Happy chose well"

"Uh thank you… I still can't believe you made him go shopping for me"

"I'll do it next time if you like"

"No thanks, knowing you I will end up with a see through dress"

"Well it can be arranged I'm sure"

"What's the charity benefit for?" I ask, changing the subject quickly.

"I'm not actually sure…dancing?"

"Well nobody really is" I say, surveying the empty dance floor. He downs his drink in one and looks at me.

"Oh, well that's not right…wanna dance?"

_That is not what I meant by that comment at all._

"Oh…um, no thanks…"

"Great, come on" he says and practically drags me onto the dance floor.

"I thought I said no" I muttered as he steps closer and puts his arm round me.

"What was that Potts, shocked at my amazing dancing skills?"

"Well, since you haven't actually moved yet"

"Give a guy a chance"

He moves us across the floor matching my pace evenly. He isn't bad actually.

"Not bad Stark"

"See!"

"Did I tell you how stunning you look tonight?"

"You might have mentioned it in a subtler way earlier" I laugh nervously.

"No really, I truly mean it" he says softly and gazes at me with those dark eyes.

There is a voice screaming in my head that this is wrong. He is my boss and I should have some self-control. The trouble is nobody has ever said no to Tony Stark.

I take a quick look around and others are beginning to get up and dance thankfully.

"See, look what we've started" Tony grins.

"You probably paid them to dance so we wouldn't be the only ones"

He laughs.

"How shallow do you think I am?

"…Actually, don't answer that!"

I laugh.

"I didn't intend to Mr Stark"

"You mock me too much Miss Potts"

"Right back at you Mr Stark"

"See, that's what I like about you Pepper, you have an answer for everything, like I do really" he muses.

"You practically just said you like yourself Tony" I laugh.

"Yeah, well it boosts self-esteem"

I roll my eyes.

"You've only had one drink and already you make no sense"

"Are you trying to get me drunk Miss Potts?" he says obviously only picking up the first part of my sentence.

"No, just stating the obvious"

"Am I that easy to read?" Tony slurs, leaning into my face and from his breath I realise it wasn't his first drink of the night. Far from it in fact.

"Tony, I think you've had too much to drink"

"Stating the obvious again Potts!" he laughs a little too loudly.

I roll my eyes out of pure habit.

"I love it when you do that Peppeeeeeer!"

"Right, that's it we are going home!" I snap.

"To bed?!"

"I'm going to ring Happy, stay here" I growl.

"No, Pepper please, I'm not drunk honest, I'm sorry"

Like I said, it's hard to say no to Tony Stark and it seems I have fallen under the spell.

"Well, I've had enough of dancing"

"Okay, fancy a drink?"

"You've had enough to drink Tony"

"No, only for you"

"Just one then"

"That's what they all say"

_And we are back to the good old banter again. It's safer territory anyway. The words Tony and safe don't really go together._

"No Tony, that's what all the girls you sleep with say"

"Touché Potts" he smirks and hands me a vodka martini.

"Thanks, haven't spiked it have we? I joke.

"Are you sure it's not you who's drunk Pepper?" he asks with almost a hint of worry in his voice

"No, I've never…" I break off before I can finish that sentence and cringe. _I can't believe I just said that. He is going to think I'm a freak and I will definitely never live it down. Who cares what he thinks? It's my life and if I don't want to wake up in the morning with no recollection of what happened the night before then so what? I like to preserve my dignity. _

"Really? You've never…

"No, now can we just leave it?" I sigh impatiently and uncomfortably.

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" he grins and I just glare at him.

"I like to preserve my dignity"

He laughs.

"Live a little Pepper"

There is an awkward silence whilst I try to come up with something witty to say in response but I just excuse myself to the bathroom and escape while I can.

When I come back to the bar, Tony is gone. I look around but there is no sign of him anywhere. I feel a bit annoyed at the fact he has left me in a room full of people I don t know and I try not to wonder what trouble he is getting himself into. Before I can go and find him, a couple of people from marketing approach me and start discussing the Christmas party which is yet another thing I need to remind Tony about. After half an hour of chatting to them and then being introduced to various other people in Stark industries, it is beginning to get late. I then meet more people who are fire-fighter supporters _(that's what the benefit is for!)_ and by then it's half past midnight. _I wonder where Tony has got to. He should have come to find me by now, Happy is meant to be giving us a lift back. _

I ring him but it goes straight to voicemail. To be fair he probably can't hear his phone over all this noise. There is music still playing and people chatting loudly. I try again but still no luck _I guess I better look for him then…_

I walk through the crowds of people muttering sorry as I squeeze past and dodge out of the way of drinks. I cover the whole room but there is still no sign of Tony anywhere. _I can't believe this, it hasn't even been a week and already I feel like I am his personal nanny instead of assistant. _All of a sudden my phone rings and I think it must finally be Tony wondering where _I_ am but it's not; it's Happy.

"Happy, Hi, is something up?"

"Yes, Pepper, listen, Tony just rung me and asked for a lift but he sounded really drunk so I told him to sober up first. I'm worried about him, is he with you?"

"No he walked off ages ago and I've been looking for him everywhere, oh God, what if he is out on the streets causing havoc somewhere?" I say with a mixture of anger and panic. _Dear God that man can't be trusted to do anything by himself he literally is like a small child and who is he with? Some woman I bet who got him into that state so he'd sleep with her… not that I care; he can do what he likes with whoever he wants. I begin to wonder why we are looking for him but I can't help but worry._

"Calm down Pepper we will find him, I can't help thinking this is my fault for not picking him up" Happy admits.

"No, don't blame yourself, Tony shouldn't have drunk that much, he's lucky to have a friend like you to look out for him"

"And you too Pepper, you work so hard to keep up his good reputation"

"What shall we do now?" I ask anxiously.

"I'll drive by his house and see if I can see him along the way that way if he is walking home I will probably see him and I'll come and pick you up,"

"Okay, thanks so much Happy, I'll see you soon"

He hangs up and I am left feeling angry for the hundredth time this week. I literally cannot cope with the stress. I go and get myself another drink to pass the time and focus on not getting drunk myself.

About ten minutes later, Happy calls me again and says he found Tony staggering home with his arm around a woman. They weren't far from the house and Tony didn't see Happy's car so he has carried on driving to come and pick me up if I am ready to leave. I assured him I was and went to wait outside.

It's not long before Happy arrives and drops me home. I am so tired that I go straight to bed and try not to dwell on what happened that night_. Tony flirting with me, dancing with me and abandoning me._ Sleep takes over and I banish those thoughts from my head.


	7. Cooking Chaos

**I enjoyed writing this one the most...enjoy :)**

The next morning I enter the Stark mansion a little later than usual to avoid any company Tony may have had, wondering or rather dreading the mess I would find. There is an empty bottle of wine, a pair of heels, a smashed lamp and books everywhere from a bookcase that is lying haphazardly on the floor. I glance down the stairs and wish I hadn't The glass to the workshop has shattered into tiny pieces everywhere. I honestly cannot believe the mess. Someone has either broken in or Tony was drunker than I thought. Deciding on the latter, I try to keep my anger at bay. _It's like babysitting a naughty child._

Twenty minutes later, I have cleaned the living room and stacked all the books back on the shelf (in alphabetical order of course!) I hear footsteps and turn around to see a weary looking Tony standing in the doorway.

"Recovered from that hangover?" I say nonchalantly, knowing full well he hasn't.

"What hangover?" he mumbles and flops onto the sofa.

"Fancy some breakfast?" I offer way too kindly for someone who was abandoned last night.

"Pancakes?!"

"I was sort of expecting a thank you or at least a yes please in response to my kindness" I huff.

"Oh… Yes please, I would like some pancakes, thank you!" he says deadpan.

I just stare at him incredulously until he grins and sits up.

"Joking, I would love some pancakes My Dear Pepper, I would make them myself but I have absolutely no idea how".

I gape at him in shock.

"You don't know how to make pancakes?!"

"I don't really know how to make anything" he admits.

"Well, there's a first time for everything Mr Stark, c'mon I'm going to show you how to cook".

"Talking of first times, maybe in exchange for your cooking lesson I could teach you how to get drunk?" he smirks.

"So, you do remember at least some of last night?"

"Well yeah, we were drinking, dancing and flirting; it was great"

"I think you left something out" I remark.

"Nope don't think so…although I don't remember how I got home, was I with you?"

"No, after I came back from the toilet you had gone and you didn't come and find me for the rest of the night so I was left in a room full of people I don't know whilst you staggered home drunk with some girl!" I snap.

"Jealous are we Potts?" he says weakly.

"Not in the least" I growl.

"Of course not, now where were we? Ah that's right you were so kindly going to show me how to cook pancakes".

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay but behave and actually listen for once!"

"I always…" Tony trails off when he sees the look on my face.

"Right, now measure out 140 grams of flour" I instruct.

I watch as he does so, the concentration evident in his facial expression but I see a sudden glint in his eyes and his head snaps up, centimetres from mine.

"Whaaaat?" I ask warily.

He doesn't answer but instead flicks flour all over my shirt, face and hair.

"Tony!" I squeal.

"Pepper!" he exclaims back.

I just stand there covered in the white ingredient not sure whether to laugh or yell.

"Um…you sort of have something in your hair"

"Oh really and whose fault is that?"

"This way of cooking is much more fun!"

"I wouldn't class this as cooking…"

"Aren't you going to do it back then?" he challenges.

"Tony…what's the fun in knowing I'm going to do it back?"

"The fun is in knowing it will turn into a food fight and that I will do it back again twice as much" he grins.

"I'm going to get changed" I sigh but not before I pick up a handful of flour and dump it on Tony's head.

I hear him splutter in bewilderment and turn just in time to see him running his hands through his hair over and over again as a torrent of flour rains onto the worktop. I can't hold back my laughter though and he turns and looks at me through flour covered lashes.

"You sort of have something in your um…hair" I smirk, reiterating what Tony said to me earlier.

"You are an evil woman Potts" he grumbles.

"You started it" I shrug.

"That's a child's response; surely you can do better than that Pepper?"

"Don't get me started on acting like a child, you do that well enough yourself" I smile to show I don't mean it.

"Can't I just have the rest of my cooking lesson?"

"My point exactly"

"…Well, can I?"

Fifteen minutes later, after missing the bowl and cracking two eggs on the floor, getting carried away with the milk and over flipping the mixture until it was all folded in on itself, we are both sitting at the table picking at the pancakes.

"Not bad for a first attempt" Tony says between mouthfuls.

"They're disgusting Tony" I say, pushing mine away.

"Bit harsh there Potts, pancake making is very intricate"

"No, it's not; they are like the easiest food to make"

"Well, I'm a beginner, I'd like to see you try and make a weapon"

"At least I wouldn't have to eat it"

"Stop bruising my ego"

I glance at my watch and see it's 10:30 already.

"I have to get to work and clean-up" I say gesturing to myself and the kitchen.

"But it's only 10:30 Pepper, I'm still recovering from last night"

"Help me clean up the kitchen and then you can go and do whatever it is you do all day"

"Ah, you see I work very hard down in the workshop on designs and-"

"Stop talking and start cleaning, I know what you are trying to do, you aren't getting out of this"

"Have you always been this bossy Miss Potts?"

"When it comes to getting you to do something for your company, yes"

"That doesn't really answer my question though and hey I am my company I can do whatever I like!" he adds indignant that he is right.

"That's my point though Tony, it's like you don't take anything seriously anymore"

"What do you mean anymore?"

I can't help it. It just slips out. Sometimes I hate that I am so truthful.

"Well, you know before you were kidnapped, the company seemed to run much smoother".

There is a silence as he processes this and for a moment I think I have left the great Tony Stark speechless.

"You haven't been here that long, who are you to judge me? You aren't part of the company".

We stare at each other in anger until I mutter that I'm going home to get changed and leave before I say anything to worsen the situation.

As I drive home, I replay the situation over again and again in my head, each time feeling guiltier. I know I shouldn't have said that but I know from sorting through the accounts that the company is losing profit. Tony hasn't produced any weapons in almost half a year and I have no idea what he does down there in the workshop except work on that suit. Surely he can't think that idea can go anywhere? Am I being too narrow minded? Oh God! A sudden thought hits me. What if he fires me? I haven't been exactly subtle about what I think of his attitude or the company. I only say it to help but what if he doesn't see it that way? I hear a loud beep behind me and realise I am still waiting at the traffic lights which have now turned green. I quickly drive on and try not to mull over what happened earlier anymore. It's hard though. I have that feeling you get when you argue with a close friend and afterwards you feel so awful about it even if it was partly their fault too. I can't believe this is the way I'm feeling right now. How has this man managed to squeeze his way into my life and steal my heart?

**Is this the end for Tony and Pepper? Would I really be that mean? I'm halfway through the next chapter and will update soon :)**


	8. Confessions of a Playboy

**This one is a bit shorter but worth it I promise! ;) Oh and thank you to NCISVILLE for all your kindness, so glad you are enjoying it. SamanthaSamma... here you go ;) **

Half an hour later, I sneak back into the mansion in a freshly pressed shirt and pencil skirt. I still feel guilty about earlier but decide to just get on with my work like I should have done the first day I got here. I shouldn't be involving myself and talking in such a casual manner with Mr Stark. I realise this is what I have been doing wrong ever since I've got here. He is my boss and that is as far as the relationship should go. Any feelings I have for him are unnecessary.

I type away at the laptop furiously pressing the keys, not really thinking about the work or anything except the screen in front of me. I hear rather than see Mr Stark walk into the room but carry on typing.

"Pepper?" he says cautiously.

"Yes Mr Stark?" I say without looking up.

I can almost picture him wincing at the fact I called him Mr Stark.

"I'm uh really sorry about what I said earlier, of course you are part of the company, I was just angry that was what you thought about me".

It takes all I have not to smile and apologise but instead I just say:

"That's okay Mr Stark, I'm sure you meant nothing by it".

_I sound like a God damn robot._

"…Pepper, are you okay?" he asks moving closer to me. Again, instead of leaning in like I really want to I move away and just nod, trying not to look into his confused eyes.

"Pepper, for God's sake you sound like flipping JARVIS, what's wrong? You can tell me anything".

I sigh.

"That's just it though isn't it? I don't want to sleep with you Tony"

"W..what?"

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not one of those girls who works for you just so she can be with you".

"Pepper, what are you talking about? I have way more respect for you than that"

"I…I just feel that our relationship is becoming more of a friendship than a professional working one" I say quickly and finally look up at him.

"Can't we be friends _and_ colleagues? I promise to lay off the innuendos".

" I guess everything is just moving a bit too fast, it's only been a few days and I barely know you, not to mention the fact I made that comment about the company earlier which you have every right to fire me for".

"What?! No! I'm not going to fire you, you are the most honest, genuine person I have ever met and I'm really sorry that I have made you uncomfortable over the past few days but I have enjoyed having you as a friend. You are a brilliant assistant for putting up with me and I know I don't deserve you in any way whatsoever but you are the only one who hasn't given up on me and for that I am asking you to stay…please Pepper?"

I stand there speechless at his confession and think how stupid I must sound whining about having a bit of fun. Maybe he is right; I do need to live a little.

"I, I'm sorry Tony, all those things I said earlier were wrong and maybe I am a little wary about working in such a close proximity but that's only because this is the first job I have ever enjoyed and I don't want to mess it up".

"I understand…wait, you really enjoy working for me?"

"Well…most of the time"

"So, you don't hate me?"

"No Tony I will never hate you, God I'm not that moody am I?" I ask worriedly.

"Nah, you aren't that bad" he chuckles.

"So, how long have your other assistants lasted?" I ask ignoring his last comment.

"How long have you been waiting to ask that?!" he laughs.

"Ever since you hired me"

"Well since you were so truthful I will be as well. The longest an assistant has lasted is two days".

_Oh…my …God. Well at least I have lasted double that time but it wasn't a hard record to beat. Two days! TWO DAYS! _

_"_What did you do to her, lock her in a cupboard and go out for the night?"

"I wish… no I… look Pepper, I'm sure you don't really want to know, I've made enough mistakes in my life and I don't want to lose you too".

I frown. _Do I want to know what's coming?_

"Tony, whatever you say isn't going to make me quit, you told me how much you wanted this to work, it can't be that bad, surely?"

"Fine, I slept with her, I didn't want anything from it but she wanted a serious relationship and it was so awkward the next day that she just left".

There is silence as I process this. _How come no one heard about this? Every single moment of Tony's life was in the paper but not this. _As if reading my mind, Tony carries on.

"Neither of us wanted anyone to find out, so I paid the press to keep it a secret after they saw her walking out of my house in tears".

_Right…so what exactly do I say to that? _

"Okay well thanks for the warning, I'm sure I'll be able to resist your charm" I joke.

_Don't be so sure,_ my subconscious chides. _I have to make jokes to lessen the tension; I'm not really attracted to Tony Stark. _

"So you'll stay, even when my charm becomes too much to bear?" he grins.

"Yes, even when I feel like murdering you" I smile.

"I'm glad we made up Pepper, it's so nice to have somebody I can actually trust for once. I thought you were going to walk out on me earlier".

"Me too, I don't have many friends oh and I couldn't walk out I had to beat the impressive two day record!"

"I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Uh…no".

**Reviews make we want to update more! :D **


	9. Medical Attention

**I've been updating a bit more recently I hope it pays off! Let me know what you think :) **

It's been two weeks of working for Tony Stark and although it has been tiring and sometimes makes me want to bang my head repeatedly against the wall, I have found myself enjoying most of it. Tony is completely different from how I imagined. He is funny (but doesn't know when to stop), intelligent and well just…charming. I think we have become good friends over the past two weeks and I can tell he values our friendship especially after he admitted it to me that one time. That is one thing I have noticed. He doesn't talk about his feelings very much. I guess most men don't but I can tell there is a vulnerability underneath that has developed from the kidnapping I presume. I realise there is so much I don't know about him. Whether he has any siblings, whether he has any other family or what he does in his spare time. Although I realise he doesn't know much about me either to be honest. There isn't all that much to know. I came from a small town and worked hard at school, got my degree and now here I am. I've always been fairly shy but determined and committed to everything I do. I have a close family and small circle of friends yet they all advised me not to take this job. I think it was mainly Tony's reputation that made them wary but I'm looking forward to changing their minds about him.

It's exactly 2:00pm and I am sitting at my laptop sorting through accounts and various papers for Tony to sign when I hear a huge crash from the workshop. I only then realise I have barely seen him all morning expect for a brief greeting earlier. _What the hell is he doing down there? _ I'm not sure I want to find out but he needs to sign these papers so I pick them up and walk cautiously down the stairs.

I enter the code and walk into the deserted workshop.

"Tony?"

"Hmmm?"

I hear his voice and walk forwards to see him sprawled on the floor in that metal suit, his face caked in blood and the armour heavily dented and scratched.

"Oh my God!" I shriek in disbelief.

"Ugh, not so loud Potts, my head has been battered beyond belief" he closes his eyes.

"Tony, what the hell happened?!" I ask, trying to keep the rising panic out of my voice.

"Can you just help me out of it first; I think I might pass out from the heat".

"Okay, okay listen to me Tony, it's going to be okay, I promise"

_What? Is that the best I can do? It's going to be okay? Just shut up Pepper._

"Pepper?"

"Yes?" I breathe.

"Just pull it off me" he smiles weakly.

"Right!" I say fumbling to catch a hold on the metal. I pull hard, not thinking about the searing heat from the metal burning through my hands. I manage to take off each piece bit by bit until Tony is left in a top and tight black pant trousers. He lies there for a few moments gasping until I touch his shoulder.

"Tony you need to see a doctor".

"No"

"No?!" I ask incredulously.

"No" he repeats.

_I won't shout. I won't shout. If I repeat it enough times I might start to believe it. _

"Tony please, I'm worried about you"

He looks at me with those liquid brown eyes and shakes his head.

"JARVIS can run diagnostics and I was wondering if you could um… well y'know…help?"

"So now I'm a nurse as well as an assistant" I joke.

"As far as I'm aware, a nurse _is_ an assistant so I think your job title covers it" he smirks.

"Ha ha smart ass, I don't even know where to start" I say looking at his bloodied face and battered chest.

"I don't mind Miss Potts, take your time" he grins.

I do my newly acquired signature roll of the eyes and wet a cloth to clean his face. I wipe it gently over his cheekbones and grimace at the deep cut on his face that won't stop bleeding.

"Do I really look that repulsive Pepper? You look like you've just swallowed a lemon"

"Well it isn't a good look Mr Stark; I wouldn't recommend going out in the near future".

"I'll cut your wages in half if you carry on like that!"

"Would you KEEP _still?!"_

_"S_orry, am I making it worse? Oh that's right, that's not possible, I already look like death according to you!" he drawls.

"Tony, stop being such a baby and you know I didn't say that, stop twisting my words!"

He actually shuts up and lets me finish cleaning his face. I rub some cream on the cuts and hesitate before touching his chest which looks ten times worse. He sees me falter and watches me squirm in typical Tony fashion.

"Nurse Pepper, I don't think you're finished yet!" he says cheerily.

"You may be enjoying every single second of this but I have work to do!" I mutter.

"Don't go, you are the best nurse I've ever had" he says _as if that is a valid point. _

"I'm the _only_ nurse you've ever had"

"Well yes but you might as well finish what you started"

I glare at his snarky attitude.

"I'll make you a deal, if I clean up the rest of your wounds you have to tell me how you got into this mess in the first place" I say triumphantly.

He thinks about this for a moment.

"Fine, but you won't like it"

"Tell me something I don't know" I sigh.

"Promise you won't shout?"

"Well, I can't promise, you tend to bring out an anger I never thought I had"

"Well for the benefit of my ears then so I don't go deaf, they are already battered from the suit"

"Okay, I'll try my best but I don't think it's fair that I have to not shout _and _play nurse"

"I could buy you a uniform"

"No, it's okay thank you" I say politely when normally I would snap or shout at his inappropriate comment. _Let him see what it feels like to be humoured. _

"It would be very tasteful…"

"No"

"But…"

"Tony, just tell me how you got into this mess"

**Left on a cliffhanger, next chapter will reveal what he did to get so battered up...**


	10. Betrayal

_**Here is what happened last chapter to refresh your memory...**_

_"I'll make you a deal, if I clean up the rest of your wounds you have to tell me how you got into this mess in the first place" I say triumphantly._

_ He thinks about this for a moment._

_"Fine, but you won't like it"_

_"Tell me something I don't know" I sigh._

_"Promise you won't shout?"_

_"Well, I can't promise, you tend to bring out an anger I never thought I had"_

_"Well for the benefit of my ears then so I don't go deaf, they are already battered from the suit"_

_"Okay, I'll try my best but I don't think it's fair that I have to not shout and play nurse"_

_"I could buy you a uniform"_

_"No, it's okay thank you" I say politely when normally I would snap or shout at his inappropriate comment. Let him see what it feels like to be humoured. _

_"It would be very tasteful…"_

_"No"_

_"But…"_

_"Tony, just tell me how you got into this mess" _

**Here is the next chapter, thanks to NCISVILLE for the idea of how Tony got into that mess :) Seemed like a funny situation that fitted. **

"Well I was in Afghanistan…"

"No, seriously Tony"

"I _am _being serious Pepper; I flew to Afghanistan in the suit!"

"Oh God, why do you insist on putting yourself in danger?"

"Just listen to what I'm going to say"

"I think I've got a migraine coming"

"I flew over there because I, I wanted to confront my fears and well just prove to myself that Afghanistan doesn't have to hold bad memories but when I got there, I saw war. Helpless children were being held captive and blown up by _my _weapons. It made me realise that I can't keep making them if they are being shipped over to be used in this way. That's why I haven't produced any recently, I knew it when I was kidnapped I just needed to be sure".

_I realise that I must be gawping like an idiot and an inkling creeps into my head. Could he? Is that how?_

"Pepper? Say something, please, you have a terrible poker face, what is it?"

_How did he know?_

"Did you uh use the suit to escape from Afghanistan?"

"Yes, I made it from scraps of metal, there was no way I could have escaped otherwise" he swallows.

I stand there awkwardly and try to imagine the awful situation of thinking there was no hope.

"Pepper, don't torture yourself, I'm fine" he smiles in the most heartbreakingly genuine way I have ever seen and I desperately want to hug him but of course I don't.

"Okay, but how did you get so injured?" I ask hoarsely.

"I was upset and annoyed at all the innocent people being killed so I started blasting the terrorists with the shoulder bullets but they had tanks too so while I was trying to get away from those shooting at me, I didn't see the building up ahead and… flew into it".

_I stifle a laugh._

"It's not funny!"

"No Mr Stark it isn't"

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I'm not"

"Yes..."

"Tony, shut up, it is in no way funny, you are hurt and need to see a doctor, doesn't he JARVIS?" I raise my voice and find it slightly worrying that I am calling on a robot for backup here. _Oh well if that's the only way he will listen. _

"Yes Miss Potts, in fact Mr Stark has two cracked ribs, a fractured wrist and multiple bruising's to the chest"

I turn to face Tony with the smuggest look on my face trying to mask my worry about the cracked ribs and fracture.

"You look like the cat that got the cream Potts"

"Has that got it into your head that you need to go to the hospital or do I have to ask another one of your robots for confirmation?"

"Okay, okay fine I will go if it makes you feel better"

"It's for your benefit not mine"

"Yes Mum!" he mutters

"You didn't just call me that did you?!" I say, angry at his careless attitude.

"Call you what? I said yes Pepper"

"Don't act all innocent with me Mr Stark; I know exactly what you said…"

"Then why do you need to ask again?" he smirks.

_I'm going to strangle him. I'm going to actually strangle him. _I glare menacingly at him, hoping for an apology that I know isn't coming.

"Get in the car!" I hiss.

"What, where are we going?"

"Where do you think?"

"Pepper, don't take that tone with your boss please!"

"T..g...hru...fbs…" I babble incoherently and catch Tony's eye.

He laughs and I reluctantly join in releasing all the stress of the last five minutes.

"Sorry for being such an ass, I hate hospitals but I'll go… for you"

"Yes you were and Tony, no one likes hospitals, we all have to do things we don't like"

"I don't believe in that, if I don't like it, I'm not doing it and hey you aren't allowed to agree with me about being an ass!"

"Look lets have this conversation later, we are going to the hospital, Ill drive"

"Your... you're coming with me?" Tony asks incredulously.

"Yes of course" I smile, touched by the surprise and obvious delight in his voice.

We get in the car and I start driving towards the hospital.

"You do know JARVIS could have checked me over by now and we wouldn't have needed to go all this way?" Tony huffs.

"Yes but he can't treat all your wounds"

"That's what I have you for Nurse Potts"

"Please don't call me that"

"Why? It's…"

"Tony! Do you know what your problem is?" I blurt out in exasperation but there is no anger in my voice I just want him to know.

"No Dear Pepper, please enlighten me"

"You are selfish and so used to getting your own way that you never listen to what anyone else has to say!"

"Yeah, I don't play well with others or so I've been told"

"And it doesn't bother you?!"

"Should it?"

"Uh yes"

"Right, well maybe I'll make it a new year's resolution, only a couple of weeks to go!"

I just smile weakly thinking about the non-existent plans I have for Christmas and my general lack of enthusiasm for the holiday season.

"Pepper, I'm not a bad person am I? Because you would tell me if I was, wouldn't you?" he says looking genuinely worried.

"No Tony, you aren't" I assure him smiling and patting his knee.

"You are just a little challenging at times" I add with a smirk.

"Challenging is good though right? It's good to mix things up"

"Whatever you say Mr Stark" I murmur as we pull up outside the hospital.

I open the door and near fall over a camera man positioned outside the car door. I didn't see them arrive. I shoot a glance at Tony and he shrugs, looking as baffled as I do. They must have followed us here. We make our way through the crowd of journalists shouting things like "Why are you in hospital Mr Stark?" "What are your plans for the future of Stark Industries?" "Are you injured from a malfunction of the new suit you have been developing?" At that comment, both Tony and I whip round to face the paparazzi, who take their chance and snap away countless pictures of us.

"Who said that?" Tony challenges.

"Tony, leave it" I say, tugging on his arm.

"No, I want to know who said that!" he shouts at the crowd of journalists who obviously aren't owning up.

"Tony, please…"

"He turns angrily on his heel and ushers me into the building while the reporters whisper amongst themselves.

Once inside we check in at the desk and are told to wait until Tony is called.

"How the hell did they know that?! He says outraged.

"I honestly don't know who else have you told about the suit?"

"Well, you, Rhodey, Obie, and I think that's it, I know it can't be any of you. Why would the three most loyal people betray me?

_In that moment I feel a pang of sympathy and sadness for my boss, I wonder how a man, who is known for being a genius, could overlook such a basic human act; the act of betrayal._

"Tony, I have to tell you something, I think I know who it may be"

**Thanks for reading, would love to know what you think and who you think might have leaked the suit info to the paps. Ha sorry for the cliffhanger :P **


	11. Instinct

**Sorry it's taken such a long time to update, just haven't got round to writing any more of this. Anyway I was quite pleased with the way it turned out. So read, review and enjoy! :D**

Tony was still staring at me waiting expectantly for an answer. I avoided his penetrating gaze and looked at the floor.

"Pepper"

"Not here" I whispered, glancing around the waiting room at the other patients. They were all silent and seemed to be listening to every word we said.

"Why?" Tony whined.

I couldn't believe that Tony couldn't see it. All these people were in awe of him. They were sitting in a hospital waiting room with _the _Tony Stark. I wondered how long it…

"Excuse me, but are you _the _Tony Stark?" asked a young blonde woman sitting across the room from us.

Tony shot me a look.

"That's why" I muttered.

"Uh…yeah I am" said Tony, turning away from me and smiling at the woman.

The other people in the room started whispering to each other. "Is that? Is it? Is that really Mr Stark?" Tony was completely oblivious so I nudge him with my knee and glare at him.

"What?" he says loudly. "Jealous, Miss Potts?"

I think about how much it would ruin my reputation if I slapped him; probably quite a lot. I pick up my phone and tap away as if I haven't heard.

"Can, can I have a picture with you Mr Stark?" asks the woman nervously.

"Tony, Please…"

"Ooooh! The woman giggles and blushes bright red. "Is Tony short for something?"

"Prince Charming, actually scratch that, Prince good-in-bed Charming!"

The woman giggles flirtatiously again and actually tosses her hair. I roll my eyes. This is ridiculous. She is like putty in his hands. Tony moves so she can take a picture of them together.

"Sorry cameras are prohibited in this area" pipes us the receptionist. I smirk but try to hide it as the woman slumps in her chair and begins to fiddle with her hair all the while stealing nervous glances at Tony who shrugs and sits back down next to me.

A few minutes later, the woman's name is called and she walks off but not without blowing Tony a kiss. He just grins and winks back playfully.

"Got to keep the fans happy" he smirks.

"Prince Charming good… seriously Tony?"

"In bed"

"…What?"

"Good in bed, Prince Charming good in…"

"Excuse me sir, could you just fill in these forms before we admit you please?" says a nurse who approaches us. I take the forms, glad to be interrupted from that conversation and also because Tony is injured.

"See she called me _Sir_" said Tony once she'd gone.

"They call everyone that Tony"

"Don't try and downplay my famousness"

"Famousness isn't a word; now let's just fill in the form"

"Then why did you also use it in a sentence Dear Pepper?"

I take a deep breath and begin filling in the form without a word. Tony peers over my shoulder and I can feel his breath on my neck. I shiver involuntary.

"Remember to put Sir Tony good in…"

"No Tony! I've just put Anthony Edward Stark okay?"

"Spoil sport" he mutters.

The rest of the people have left, I realise whilst we have been talking… well, arguing and we are now alone in the waiting room. I take a deep breath.

"God, I wish they would hurry up, we've been waiting ages"

"Tony, I think I know who told the paparazzi about the suit"

"Anthony Stark?"

Tony was still staring at me in shock after I told him who I thought had betrayed his trust.

"Yes, yes that's us I say, standing up.

"Okay right this way please"

"Wait, what? Pepper?" Tony gapes at me in confusion.

"Tony let's talk about this later" I say sternly.

"Right Mr Stark, if you'd like to just step in here so we can assess your wounds. Miss Potts, if you could just wait here please" says the nurse.

I nod and sit down and they go inside the examination room. It's only been a week but my job has been completely different each day. Each one more stressful and demanding than the next. I wasn't sure how I was coping. I've been to Burger King for lunch with my boss, made pancakes for his breakfast, been abandoned by him at a benefit, cleaned up his wounds and now the hospital among actually organising the company. No normal employee has ever done that in a lifetime whereas I have done all that in the space of a week. It has been mentally draining and only now I realise how tired I am.

Twenty minutes later, Tony strides out the examination room and comes to stand in front of me. I sit up straight and take my head out my hands.

"Having a breakdown without me Potts?"

I can't be bothered to retaliate.

"No, I'm just tired; what did the doctor say?"

"They said I'm fine and just bandaged a few wounds up. I'm free to go"

I try to stifle a yawn but it slips out.

"Oh… I'll drive you home in that hunk of junk then"

"It's not junk, it's a vintage 1960s Beetle and it's my baby!

"You need a proper car like a Porsche or a Ferrari, not that slow wheezing thing"

"I don't feel the need to drive so fast that I might kill myself in the process"

"Well I'm driving and I promise not to kill us"

"Gee thanks, I feel so much better now" I say sarcastically.

"…What?"

"I should drive, you are wounded"

"No I have worked you enough over the past few days Pepper and you were kind enough to drive me over and come with me, the least I can do is drive you home"

Stunned, I am left speechless by his act of kindness.

"You know what, you are right, here you go" I say handing him the keys.

"…And I didn't even get a thank you" Tony grins.

"Be careful with my car!"

"It will love my driving, come on!"

I trail after him, fearing for my life.

"You know" he says once we are in the car. "I still can't believe you think it was Obie who betrayed me. I mean, I value your opinion but you have only met the guy once, surely you can't tell already?"

"Call it basic women's intuition"

He snorts.

"I thought that was maternal instincts, you're not pregnant are you Miss Potts? Otherwise I might be forced to fire you and you were doing so well!"

"No of course I'm not pregnant! Wait, you'd be forced to fire me? I'm perfectly capable of doing my job whether I am bearing a child or not"

"Woah, I was joking, here come the hormones"

I shoot him a glance.

"I'm not actually pregnant Tony"

"I didn't say you were, hormones happen to everyone and…"

"Just leave it yeah? Before I strangle you with the seatbelt"

"You would never…"

"Wanna bet?"

"You wouldn't, not in your pregnant state"

I smack him on the arm a bit harder than intended.

"Ow that was on my wound and I really will get us killed if you distract me from driving"

All I'm saying Tony, is that I got a bad feeling about Obadiah when I met him"

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he is trying to sabotage the company"

"I'm not saying that, It's just everything I've read about him seems suspicious, he does everything in his own interest not yours"

"Look I'll keep an eye on him. I mean I know it wasn't you and it can't be Rhodey it just can't. Maybe I'll talk to him…"

"Just be careful" I warn.

He gives me a warm smile and pulls up outside my house.

"Thanks for the lift" I say as I get out the car but find to my surprise that he is right beside me on the pavement.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming inside your house like you said I could"

"When did I ever…"

" How about a movie?"

"No Tony, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Please Pepper, I'll let you choose!"

"Tony, I'm tired…"

"It's only half seven"

"Well only for a bit then I can't be late for work tomorrow, my boss will kill me"

"I'll ring him and ask him if he can prolong the killing until after you have made him breakfast"

I roll my eyes and push my keys into the door, wondering what the hell I have let myself in for…

**I know she didn't officially tell Tony about Obadiah's betrayal but I hoped it would be obvious. If not sorry and if you got it ignore haha :) What will Tony think and what will happen in Pepper's house?**


	12. Secrets

**Sorry it took a while to update but here it is :)**

"This is…small" Tony observes as he looks around my house.

"Well it is for one person Tony…"

"I could buy you something much bigger and nicer"

"I don't want something bigger; I like it here"

"Well I suppose you've decorated it quite tastefully. Are those your parents?" he asks picking up a photo frame.

"Yeah, that was taken the year I moved out"

"You look…younger"

I decide not to take offence but narrow my eyes nevertheless.

"There's this thing called ageing…"

"Well you've aged gracefully Miss Potts"

"Good save"

"Have you got any food then? I'm famished"

"Um…I think I've got some marshmallows and maybe chocolate"

"Great!"

"Do you want a drink?"

"Sure, what you got?"

"Is wine okay?"

"Perfect, where d'ya keep the movies? I'll choose while you prepare"

I show him the draw and go to the kitchen. I'm about to have a movie night with my boss. That's not weird; not weird at all. That's what friends do. _Not friends who happen to be your boss. _

Ten minutes later, I come back into the living room to find Tony stretched across the sofa taking apart the remote control.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking apart your remote control"

"Yes I can see that but why?"

"Just making sure it works"

"I'm pretty sure it does"

"Well it will work even better now" he grins up at me.

"Budge up so I can sit down then"

He moves and grabs the marshmallows.

"I'll take those!"

"What movie have you chosen?"

"Some thriller I wanted to see ages ago; Taken"

I put the DVD in and sit at the other end of the sofa.

"Ah yeah that's a good one"

"Yeah, I have good taste"

"No comment"

"Give me one good reason why I don't, go on!"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, Burger King"

"What? It's amazing!"

"Fine, now can we just watch the film please?

"So where would you rather go for lunch then Pepper?"

"Somewhere like… Giovanni's"

"What, that upmarket, posh, Italian place?"

"Yes, now shut up and watch the movie"

"…What's going on?"

"Well if you were watching you would know!"

We sit in silence for a while just watching an eating. I steal a glance at Tony who looks distracted.

"You know, I could take you to Giovanni's"

"It's fine I don't want to"

"…But you just said you did!"

"Look Tony, do you want to watch the movie or not?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry"

"Wait, did you just say sorry?!"

"Pepper, do you want to watch the movie or not?" he smirks.

I chuck a marshmallow at him and he chucks one back. I turn back to the screen and curl my feet up on the sofa to get more comfy. I feel so tired; tired from the long days working. I haven't relaxed like this in ages and I can feel my eyes drifting slowly closed…

Hours later my eyes drift slowly open. I feel so warm and comfortable but I can't quite place where I am. I open my eyes fully, not trusting myself to move. I realise I am leant up against Tony and my head is on his shoulder. How embarrassingly unprofessional! His arm is round me and his head is resting on mine. Mortified, I realise I can't move.

"Tony…"

He doesn't stir.

"Tony!" I hiss.

Nothing.

"Tony, move!" I say louder and push his body off me.

"Hmm? Oh…Pepper!" he says as if not expecting to see me there.

"What's the time?" I say, pulling out of his embrace.

"Uh…dunno"

I pick up my phone from the table.

"4:30am! Why didn't you wake me?!"

"You looked tired so I just let you sleep plus I wasn't exactly awake either…"

"But I've got to go to work in 3 hours!"

"I'm sure your boss won't mind if you are late or take the day off"

"He wouldn't survive a day without me"

"I'd make it a week"

"Oh really? Then what?"

"You'd come back eventually"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you l…miss me"

There is an awkward silence as I process what he nearly said. Because I love him? I don't love him… do I?

"I think you'd miss my cooking, washing and work I do for your company"

I meet his gaze and he blinks.

"Yeah, yeah I should go. I'll see you later Potts"

_Back to formalities…_

"Okay I'll be there at 9" I manage weakly.

He nods and walks out the door.

I stand alone, shaking slightly. I can't possibly get to sleep now. Maybe I misheard. We only hear what we want to hear but that can't be true. I don't… I'm not… I rub my face and run my hands through my hair. I'm overthinking this way too much. I'm over tired and need to sleep but as I lie back down on the sofa I can't shake the feeling that Tony _did _say something. I don't bother to get changed and just close my eyes. My brain is in over drive; replaying the conversation again and again, trying to prove myself wrong. Eventually, I fall into a distressed sleep on the uncomfortable sofa and wish I'd moved to the bed.

I jump and wake up, my eyes darting nervously around the room. It takes me a while to adjust and remember why I am on the sofa. I realise my phone is ringing which must have been the reason I woke up. I grope around on the table, trying to get a firm grasp on my phone. I finally grab it and see the caller. Tony. I gulp.

"Hello?" I say with a slight groggy croak that I try to mask.

"Pepper? Are you okay? I thought something had happened, you weren't answering"

"I'm fine… I was asleep"

"Oh…well it's 10:30 and I just wondered…"

"What?!"

"Joking! It's 9:30 actually but you deserve a day off"

"Oh God, oh God, I can't believe I over slept!

I am already up and rushing around the house getting ready.

"I'm so sorry I'll be there in twenty minutes" I say.

"Hey, Pepper slow down, there's no rush. I can manage on my own for a few hours"

I snort.

"Well maybe not that long but I'll just sit here and wait for you"

"I'll be as quick as I can" I say and hang up before he tries to give me the day off again.

Never in my whole life have I woken up late. I'm on time for everything. I was even born on time. I can't believe this. Two weeks of working for Tony Stark and my routine has gone. I don't have time for a shower and dress quickly, shoving all the clothes I slept in, into a bag for the dry cleaners. I drive up the road and drop them off along the way and pull up outside the Malibu mansion just after 10.

Tony opens the door just as I reach for the handle.

"Morning Potts, you look as though you've just woken up!"

I shoot him a warning look and push past him.

"What? I don't even get a hello? How rude…"

"I've got to get to work"

"Pepper, all you do is work"

"Because you don't!"

"Fine, point made but you should have a break sometimes"

"I will… when I'm finished" I smile and walk up the stairs to the office.

_Tony's POV_

I don't know why Pepper insists on working all the time. She is the most committed assistant I have ever had and doesn't want to sleep with me. She has made that much clear. She is hard to read as well as if she is hiding something. I have no idea whether she noticed that I nearly said I love you the other night. I can't quite believe it either. I have never loved anyone in my life. I don't have time for love. I haven't even known Pepper that long. Surely you can't love someone in that short amount of time? I don't believe in all that love at first sight stuff. You grow to love someone over a lifetime.

I guess I just liked the fact she challenged me and answered back to my crazy, childish demands even if it was to shoot them down. I think all this through in the comfort of my workshop. Pepper has carried on as normal, as if nothing happened that night, so why shouldn't I?

"Mr Stark?"

I jump and drop a spanner on the floor. Someone is in the workshop and it doesn't sound like Pepper. They bend to retrieve the spanner from the floor and place it back on the desk.

"How did you get in?" I snap.

"Your AI lets in relatives of employees… or so he said"

"What? "Who are you?" I ask, confused.

"I'm Pepper's son; Ryan"

**Don't know whether Giovanni's is actually a real place, made it up. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think :)**


	13. Alone

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while probably months actually. There is no real reason for it except the usual stuff and that I'm just slow but here you are. There are two swear words in this chapter just as a pre-warning. This is dedicated to NCISVILLE whom I have many interesting conversations with via PM thanks for keeping me motivated and reviewing :) x Hope everyone enjoys...**

I gape at the boy, now looking up at him properly. He can't be more than 16 and he does look a little like Pepper.

"What? This must be a joke, Pepper doesn't have a son. She isn't even married!" I scoff.

"Well, she must have been, but I don't know who my father is. I was fostered and I've been trying to find my parents for years."

I sit down, trying to let all this new information sink in. Pepper has a son and she didn't tell me? Although, why would she have to; she gave him up. That's even more perplexing. Pepper would be a great mother…

"Mr Stark, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah it's Tony. How old are you?"

"16, old enough to look for my mother after all these years wondering where she was. It's easier now 'cause she started working for you and I saw her on the news. I just knew it was her and well… here I am."

"Do your foster parents know you are here?"

"No, we don't get along. I ran away."

"I did that so many times when I was younger but I never made it more than a day. I had nowhere else to go."

"But I do. I have my mum and then I can ask her about my dad and we can all live together again."

I wince at the happiness and naivety in the boy's voice. It won't happen.

"What are you going to say to P…your mum?"

"What do _you_ think I should say?"

"Well, since I knew nothing about you…"

"Wait, she's never even mentioned me?" says the boy, looking hurt and almost vulnerable.

_Good one Tony_ I think.

"Well, she's only worked for me for two weeks but no sorry buddy."

His shoulders visibly slump but he shrugs.

"S'alright. I want to know why she gave me up. Is she here?"

"Uh, well she's working at the moment. It might be quite a shock for her if you just burst in. I can talk to her first if you like?"

_I am impressed by my moment of diplomacy._

"Would you do that for me Tony?" He says surprised.

"Sure I will buddy. Wait here and I'll get my AI to buzz you when she's ready."

"Thanks!"

I smile at the boy and feel anger towards Pepper at how she could leave her own child.

I approach Pepper's office and pause before knocking on the door. I promised Ryan I would talk to her but I have no idea what to say. I decide to just act casual and slip it into conversation.

_Hi Pepper. By the way your son is downstairs and he wants to know why you left him... oh and so do I._

There is no simple way to break the news.

"Hey Pep" I greet.

"Oh…hi" she says, barely looking up from her laptop.

"You okay?"

"No Tony, there are thousands of emails to answer, the phone's been ringing non-stop and I have endless paperwork to fill out. I can't take any more stress!"

I nearly don't tell her. She has enough on her mind and it's all my fault I think guiltily.

"Ah, okay. I'll leave you to it then." I say lamely.

She finally looks up at stares at me.

"Did you come to tell me something or just to distract me?" she says with almost a hint of menace to her voice.

"Calm down, I…"

"No, I won't calm down, I have been working all morning whilst you've been doing God knows what!"

"Don't shout Pepper, I have…"

"Don't tell me what to do! I think you should just leave!"

"Stop cutting me off! I'm trying to tell you something"

"Well for God's sake Tony what is it? And if you say you want me to go and get Burger King then it's a no."

"No Pepper, it's not that."

I take a deep breath.

"Your son came and saw me earlier."

This time she gives me her full attention. Her eyes widen and she breaks my gaze as if ashamed. We are both silent.

"What did he say?" she whispers.

"He wants to talk to you… why didn't you mention this before?"

"There didn't seem like a right time and actually Tony; it's none of your business!"

"I was nice enough to let him into my house and tell you he was here. Don't I deserve to know the truth?"

"One day I'll tell you. Soon but…" she breaks off as a single tear falls down her cheek.

"Pep, I'm sorry. You're right, it's none of my business" I say, shuffling my feet.

"No Tony don't be sorry. Thank you for talking to him. Wait… is he still here?"

"Yeah, he's down in the workshop. I said I'd get JARVIS to buzz him if you wanted him to come up."

"Oh God, I can't believe he's actually here" she puts a hand to her mouth, overwhelmed and stands up. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"You don't have to do this Pepper" I say softly. She gazes at me and smiles.

"What's he like?"

"He seems great and I'm not just saying it because that's what you want to hear. He seems very intelligent, caring and looks so much like you Pepper."

"Really?!" she asks and I can see tears shining in her eyes.

"Come here" I say holding my arms out to her, all my anger evaporates at the sight of Pepper upset. She steps forward and I hug her tightly, pulling her close to my chest. I hear her sigh and wrap her arms around me, leaning into me. I rub her back comfortingly.

"Do you want to meet him?"

She steps back and nods.

"JARVIS?"

"Right away Sir"

"I'll…uh leave you to it. I'll be down in the workshop if you need me."

I turn and walk away but Pepper's voice stops me.

"Tony? Thank you"

I smile and send a silent prayer that everything goes okay.

Pepper's POV

He's here. He's really here. After years of living with the pain that I had given him up, my son had found me. Laced with my immediate happiness is a deep fear that he should keep out of my life. I sent him away for his own good and I can't bear to see him get hurt. I really want to get to know him though. He must be about 16 now. I want to know how he's getting on at school, if he's good at maths and sport like I was, what football team he supports and hear about his foster parents even if it kills me inside. I want to know he has been brought up properly in a happy home.

There is a knock on the door and my heart stops. I open it and look at the handsome young man in front me. He has my pale complexion and has brown hair with a hint of auburn but the rest reminds me so much of his father that my heart skips a beat. Do I hug him like I so want to or is that too forward? I step forwards as he does and hug him close. I can feel his muscles underneath his shirt and I feel immense pride towards the boy in front of me.

"Ryan?" I whisper as I pull back.

He looks at me and smiles.

"I knew I'd find you eventually. I can't believe you work _here!"_

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"Are you joking? I love it! Mr Stark's workshop is amazing!"

I laugh at the awe in his voice. I'm actually having a proper conversation with my son.

"Yeah, it is something".

I pause, wondering what the hell to say next. I want to know all about him. Maybe suggest going out for lunch or something but before I can ask, Ryan cuts in.

"Why did you leave me?"

I stare at him, wondering if he really just said that or it was my imagination. I feel a big lump in the back of my throat. I've never talked about this to anyone before. I though the past was behind me now. I can't dig up something that will ruin both our lives.

"The past is best left in the past" I whisper, my voice sounding slightly croaky. "The main thing is…

"…That I'm here now?! Bullshit! I'm sick of everyone keeping secrets from me. No one trusts me with anything. I have searched for you for years, believing you'd be the only one that actually gets me but no it seems you are another cold hearted bastard that I can add to the list of people who have let me down in my life. I don't know why I ever thought you would want to see me when you made it clear the first time that you didn't want me. Well now I get it. Let me make life a hell of a lot simpler for you and walk out right now!" Ryan yelled.

"Ryan, please wait. That's not…

"No, if you don't care enough about me then I don't care what you have to say. I don't want to see or hear from you _ever _again!" He yelled and stormed out the room.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears.

"Ryan, can't we talk about all this?" I try again, but he doesn't turn around and just ignores me. Seconds later he slams the door and is gone.

Tony appears at the bottom of the stairs and looks up at me worriedly.

"I heard everything" he says quietly.

In that moment, I just want to jump into Tony's arms and have him hold me close. I feel such a strong sense of despair that I messed everything up that I don't even acknowledge what he said.

"You need a drink" says Tony and I almost smile until I realise he isn't joking. Typical Tony I guess. Drown your sorrows, don't think about tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading, hope it was worth the wait :D Drop me a review, it makes my day ;)**


	14. Danger

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was debating how to end the chapter but here we are...enjoy :D**

One tub of ice cream and two bottles of wine later, I am feeling positively drained. The last twenty four hours have been eventful to say the least. Not only did I oversleep and get pranked by my arrogant boss into believing it was 10:30 but my son turned up at Stark Mansion and just as quickly disappeared again all because I was so selfish. Now I have no way to contact him to apologise and no way to tell him the truth. I should have found out where he lives, I should have… all these could have beens are nagging away at me. We live life questioning everything. If only I did this, if only I did that.

"Pepper, tell me what you're thinking?" Tony says softly.

Until this moment, I had nearly forgotten he was here. He had stayed with me all evening, just listening to my anger and frustration and sometimes tears much to my chagrin. I was grateful and it was so unlike Tony that it was best to just savour the moment while it lasted. I turned and looked into his beautiful, deep brown eyes, wishing I could get lost in them.

"I'm just thinking what I should have said to Ryan" I sighed.

"There's no point beating yourself up about it. He had no right to just come out with something like that and he shouldn't have reacted in that way"

I smiled at his kindness but I still felt guilty that no one knew why I had given Ryan up.

"Can I ask you a question Tony?" I asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Sure" he says, taking my hand and squeezing it gently.

"Do you think I'm a bad parent for not telling him why I gave him up?"

Tony paused and my heart sank.

"No, but I think one day he deserves to know at least part of the reason so he knows that you would do anything for him"

Tears are brimming in my eyes but I blink them back. This is so unlike me to get all emotional. I guess it's because Ryan is family and I care about him so much.

"God, Pepper I hate seeing you so upset" he said, pulling me into another hug.

I sniffed against his shirt, basking in the faint smell of grease and well just…Tony.

_Stop it! _I scolded myself. I pulled back and looked into his eyes again.

"Thank you Tony…for everything" I whispered.

He didn't say anything so I continued.

"I, uh…it's getting late now so I should go and…

But I was cut off by Tony's lips crashing into mine. Startled, I didn't respond at first, but soon began to kiss him back eagerly. His hands slid into my hair and cradled the back of my head as he slowly pushed me back against the sofa.

"Tony…" I mumbled against his mouth.

I pushed him back.

"I don't, I can't, my emotions are running high and you're my boss. I think I should just go" I say embarrassed.

"What? No, Pepper, I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you like that. I didn't just kiss you because you were upset. I genuinely really uh…like you" Tony's mouth quirked up at the corners which was adorable but I stopped myself again.

"I like you too Tony but you're my boss and I can't deal with this right now. I need to find Ryan and tell him the truth and…

"Hey, I know. It will all be okay, I promise. I will do whatever it takes to help find Ryan."

Despite what I said earlier, I lean forward and press a quick kiss on Tony's cheek.

"Thank you, it means a lot" I smile and get up to leave.

"Night Pepper"

"Night Tony"

That night I can't sleep, so many thoughts are clouding my brain and I can't seem to find a solution to any of them. The alarm goes at half six and I groan. It feels like I only went to sleep five minutes ago. I try to make myself look presentable and drive to work wondering how I am going to concentrate when all I can think about is how I need to find Ryan. I sigh and pull up outside Stark Industries. Let the stress begin.

Tony is nowhere in sight as usual. He is probably avoiding me after last night I think wryly. I really hope things aren't awkward between us now. I wander down to the workshop and find Tony sitting in front of his computer. This is strange I think, he is normally making or repairing something.

"Hey, what you doing?" I ask.

"Tracing every CCTV camera on the premises to see if I can get a lead as to where Ryan went"

_Wow he really does care_.

"Have you uh found anything?" I gulp nervously.

"Not yet but JARVIS managed to locate a Ryan Brooks living at 101 West Street,348 Turner Avenue, 729 Princes Street and a whole bunch of others so I'm trying to narrow it down. I mean he might not have even gone back home but it's a start"

Impressed with his research, I can't believe he has gone this far to help me, all for a boy either of us has barely met.

"Yeah definitely, that's great, thank you, but Tony we both have so much work to do I mean…

"Pepper, it can wait. This is more important and I'm your boss so I make the rules"

"It really is important to me and I do want to find him but I have to do at least some work today."

"Fine, lets compromise. We'll spend all morning looking for him and if we make no breakthrough say by three we go back to work but if we find something that will lead us to him we carry on."

"We?"

"Yeah, you didn't think I'd miss out on an adventure did you?" he jokes.

I glare at him.

"What I mean dear Pepper, is that I wouldn't leave you to find him on your own. He's a good kid and you're my friend."

"Okay deal but don't you think the press are going to be following us everywhere?"

Tony thinks about this for a moment and shakes his head.

"You're right…I'll just pay them to piss off!"

I roll my eyes.

"That's only going to make them more suspicious."

"What are you, one of them?"

Another glare.

"Fine, fine. Let's just say they can have one picture of us going to a fake conference then agree to leave us alone for the rest of the day."

"What if there are more of them, we won't be able to get very far"

"Do you not want to be seen with me or something?"

"No Tony, I'm just thinking this isn't a very practical idea"

"Do you want to find your son?"

"Well yes"

"Well then, stop worrying and let's go!"

"Fine" I say but Tony is already walking out of the workshop, oblivious to my twenty questions.

I follow him defeated but also happy at the chance of seeing my son again. We walk outside and Tony walks straight past his Audi.

"Tony, I don't plan on walking around California aimlessly…"

"I know, that's why we are taking _this _car instead."

He pressed a button and the garage door began to slide up to reveal a simple, black Ford.

"This baby gives low profile a new meaning" Tony grinned and got in. Not bothering to answer, I got in the passenger seat and we roared out the garage and down the road.

Almost immediately, Tony began to talk to JARVIS about where we were heading. I gazed out the window and wondered what Ryan was doing now. Was he at home playing video games without a care in the world? Or was he on the run, away from his foster parents and me, thinking no one cared about him.

"You're quiet Potts; you don't get travel sickness do you? Coz if you do well that's just bad luck really but could you avoid the leather…

"Tony" I growl.

"What? You do look a little pale. I mean it Potts if you are going to be sick…

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

Tony almost crashes the car at my little outburst but I'm angry now.

"Pull over, I'm driving!" I hiss.

He does as I say but not without adding "Not that sick then"

Without much further comment, we pull up outside the first house JARVIS directs us to.

"Stay in the car" I say to Tony.

"Wait… you don't want me to come with you?"

"I think people are going to be a bit suspicious if they see Tony Stark on their doorstep." "No one will recognise me."

I just give him a look.

"Okay, I'll be right here."

"Yeah, I hope so. You'd better not drive off without me Stark!" I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Now there's a thought…"

"Right, I can do this" I say, taking a deep breath and walking up to the door.

I knocked and it opened to a woman in a smart shirt and trousers looking angry.

"What is it? You aren't trying to sell me something are you, because if you are I can tell you right now…

"No no, I - "

_It sounded stupid now I was standing there. _

"I must have the wrong house. I was looking for a Ryan Brooks?"

"Nope, never heard of him. Now can you please go; I have to get to work."

"Yes, I'm sorry to bother you" I mumbled embarrassed and deflated. _At least I had good manners._

Back in the car Tony was looking at me expectantly.

"I am _not _doing that again."

"Why, what happened?"

"The woman who answered the door was really rude and made me feel embarrassed."

"Right. That's it I'm going to talk to her." Tony said angrily and goes to get up.

"No!" I say, putting my hand on his arm. "No, it's alright Tony. Thank you for caring but there must be another way to find him."

We sit there in the car. Me feeling dejected and upset and Tony... well I don't know what he was doing.

"Pepper…"

"Yeah?" I sighed.

"Don't freak out but I think someone's been following us. You were right, I should have listened."

"What?!" I say alarmed.

Confused, I turned around and immediately wish I hadn't.

"Miss Potts, how are you going to get your son back?"

"Why did you give him up?"

"Is it Tony's?"

**Drop me a review letting me know what you think :) **


	15. Vulnerable

**I know I take a long time to update, sorry 'bout that. I will get better at it. Thanks for all the kind reviews, you guys keep me going! I have seen Iron Man 3 and it's awesome :D Bet those who haven't seen it can't wait for Friday ;)**

My blood ran cold. How did they know about Ryan? I didn't even want to look at Tony but I could feel his eyes on me, so reluctantly, I lifted my head and glanced at him. He stared straight back at me and it was like we were communicating through our eyes. I was pleading with him to drop it and just drive. There was anger in his eyes. I wasn't quite sure if it was directed at me or the paparazzi…or both. We drove away in silence, whilst I occasionally skimmed the streets, paranoid now. I couldn't believe my day had gone from bad to worse. All I wanted was my son back. If he found out from the news that I was looking for him, then I was almost sure he would hate me even more.

I felt stressed and at a loss. I just wanted to be alone but I had no idea where Tony was taking me. Probably back to work but five minutes later we drove straight past Tony's house.

"Tony, where are we going?"

"To sort this out" he said shortly and sharply.

I kept quiet and wondered how we'd got into this mess. I was learning my lesson. Keep your private life completely private. I felt so embarrassed and stupid. I had let this get out of hand in the first place. I vowed I would tell Tony everything and then make my decision. It was the only way.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tony stopped the car at the bottom of a steep grassy verge in the middle of nowhere. He got out the car without a word and I followed him, resisting the urge to ask where the hell we were.

"Fancy a quick trek?" he smirked.

"Um…okay" I said cautiously.

Tony began walking up the hill and I was about to follow when I realised I was still in heels. Not wanting to sound like a wimp, I took them off and walked barefoot up the hill after Tony. We didn't talk as we climbed; it was more of a companionable silence.

Once we reached the top he stopped and I stood and admired the view. It was such a hot, beautiful day and from up here you could see right the way across California.

"Sit" said Tony as he lowered himself to the ground.

I obeyed and wondered how we were even going to begin to go from here. There was an elephant in the room, one of those pregnant silences where the obvious is left unspoken. I always wondered why they called it a pregnant silence but I told myself to concentrate on what Tony was saying.

"I used to come up here all the time as a kid." Tony began. "My parents never knew. They were too busy working so I would just come up here and draw most of the time."

"Didn't you get lonely?" I asked, wondering where he was going with this.

He thought about this for a second.

"Yeah, I suppose but it was better than being at home."

"It is amazing up here."

"Yeah, I mean we might actually be able to see Ryan from up here." Tony joked.

I gave him a sidelong glance and roll of the eyes.

"I can't believe I let him go again" I sighed.

"Again?"

"Yeah, again. You won't even believe me when I tell you what happened the first time."

"Try me. I've had some pretty crazy things happen to me."

"True, I won't argue with that."

I took a deep breath.

"…Okay" I hesitated. What was I waiting for? It wasn't like I didn't trust Tony. In fact he seems to be the only person I can trust these days.

"Pepper? We _will _find him" he said looking me in the eye. I wished I could believe him.

"I really hope so, I have to protect him."

"Pepper, he's sixteen. I'm sure he can cope on his own for a few hours."

"No he can't!" I snapped. I closed my eyes and realised how pathetic I sounded.

"Look, I'm sorry Tony I didn't mean to snap. The reason I'm so protective is because Ryan…Ryan's father wanted to kill him and said if I tried to save him he'd kill me too."

"What?!What a complete bastard! I will kill him." He growled.

"No Tony!"

He has no right to treat you like that Pepper! Does he know Ryan has come to see you?"

"I don't know. It was sixteen years ago that I put Ryan up for adoption and ran away so I doubt he'd still be tracking us. I just can't bear the risk. What if he did find out?"

"Tracking you? What sort of psycho is this guy?"

"He worked for a corrupt organisation that used undercover detectives to get information about anyone who went against their rules."

"What sort of rules?"

"Well the organisation wanted to be in power and they were desperately trying to get into Congress. Anyone who was against their policies like the raising of taxes and illegal trade would have their privacy invaded and their lives ruined."

"And this guy was your husband?" Tony says incredulously.

"I know, it's hard to believe. When I first met him he was handsome and charming but he hid his job from me for years. He just said he worked with the government and I believed him. When I found out I was pregnant, he would disappear for days without telling me and when he came back we would argue a lot. He offered to take Ryan with him to work one time and me being overprotective, I followed him to make sure Ryan was alright and found everything out. I heard him talking on the phone saying he could use his son as a blackmail technique for someone they wanted to bring down."

"My God. I want to kill this guy, poor Ryan and you Pepper. I'll do everything I can to protect you both" he said gazing at me with determination in his eyes.

"Thank you Tony" I smiled. "It means a lot."

"Is there something you wanted to tell _me_?" I asked, remembering when Tony had said I was right in the car earlier and believe me it takes a lot for him to admit someone else is right for a change!

"Oh…uh, yeah. I couldn't see it at first because I just refused to believe it but I think Obadiah has been betraying me. I think he was the one who told the press about the suit and had us followed to know about your son. I'm sorry I didn't believe you the first time."

"That's okay. I know I wouldn't believe someone if they said my closest friend had betrayed me."

"I would never betray you Pepper."

"Are you trying to imply that you're my closest friend?"

"Well aren't I?"

"You know what, even though you drive me insane most of the time; I would have to say yes. You've been so understanding about my son and you're the only person I really trust."

"Thanks Pep" he grinned and carefully laced his fingers with mine, all the while still looking me in the eye, checking if this was okay.

I let him and just squeezed his fingers.

"What are you going to do about Obadiah?" I asked softly.

"I don't know. What do you think I should do? He asked gazing at me adorably.

I gulped and tried not to lean into his enticing scent.

"I think you should keep an eye on him and confront him when he does it again."

"Will you help me?" he asked.

"Of course" I said bumping his shoulder with my own playfully.

"I don't know why he wants to betray me" said Tony sadly and if a little bewildered.

I realise our hands are still linked and this scares me a little so I pull my hand out of Tony's grip and stand up.

He looks up at me, hurt dancing in his eyes.

"Do you mind if we go now? It's getting late and I'm really tired."

"Yeah, sure; I'll drive you home." Tony said jumping up beside me.

"Tomorrow we will sort all this out for good."

"Yeah, let's kick some ass!"

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think :)**


	16. A Light At The End Of The Tunnel

**Sorry it took a while to update this. I'm getting close to finishing it and I wasn't sure how to end it and I have exams soon. Also in answer to some people who have asked if I will be carrying on Revenge, it's a yes. Hopefully mid June and maybe my other one A Lifetime since I abandoned that too haha :S**

I collapsed in bed that night. I was exhausted and I knew tomorrow was going to be an even longer day. There was so much to do so I willed myself to sleep but it was impossible. I was wide awake thinking about my son, Tony, Obadiah. I had no idea how all this was going to play out, I just hoped I'd still want or rather still have my job by the end of it. It had been a crazy month and when one thing happens I realised, everything else comes with it.

There was also the fact that I was slowly falling in love with my boss. I had been denying it for so long and it felt good to finally admit it to myself. I wasn't ever going to admit it to him anyway; I'd lose my job not to mention embarrass myself beyond belief. He probably didn't feel the same way. He could have his pick of any girl so why would he want me? It didn't matter anyway, he was just a friend/ boss and he was going to help me find my son; that was it. Also I secretly enjoyed working for him which he also didn't need to know.

….

I awoke to a beeping noise which I thought was my alarm but however much I pressed it nothing happened. Frustrated, I guessed it must be a car alarm across the street. Realising it wasn't going to stop anytime soon, I trudged over to the window and was completely speechless to find one Tony Stark with his hand pressed hard against the steering wheel of his Audi convertible, right outside my house. When he saw me he raised a hand in greeting and grinned. _That man. _I wasn't exactly good in the mornings at the best of times but this was a new one.

I yanked the window open.

"Tony! What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Morning Pepper! Ready to go?"

"Does it look I'm ready to go?"

"Well no but I just thought…"

"Do you know what the time is?"

"You've got twenty minutes to get your butt in my car otherwise I'll start on the horn again."

"I swear to God, if you do that again…"

"Better get ready then Potts."

I glared at him; if looks could kill.

"Chop chop!" he smirked.

I closed the window and ran around mumbling to myself under my breath. The things I did for Tony Stark were unbelievable I only did it because I lo… no that can't be right. It's too early for this. Always some excuse Potts I thought then realised this was the kind of thing Tony would say to me. Oh god I'm turning into him… I've spent too much time with him.

A beep of the horn made me physically jump.

"Coming!" I yelled to no one in particular.

I slid into the car without a word and much to my surprise Tony didn't make some snarky comment about how long it took me to get ready.

"Right so what do we know about Ryan?"

"What…why?

"So we have some idea of how to find him."

I realise Tony is right, we can't just drive around aimlessly, he could be anywhere. The thing is, I don't actually know anything about my son. I was hoping to find out about him but then he stormed out.

"I don't know anything about him." I mumbled sadly, breaking Tony's gaze.

"Hey, Pep that's okay. We'll just look until we find him and if he's anything like you then he will be intelligent enough to come back to you."

I look up and smile at Tony. Gone is the cocky, self-obsessed front that he puts on for the press, I realise he really does care and it does things to my stomach knowing that that person he cares about is me.

"Thank you." I take his hand and lace our fingers together.

"You know I didn't mean to push you away the other day." I said thinking back to when we were sitting on the hill.

"I know." He said squeezing my fingers.

"I really appreciated yesterday; it was nice to talk to someone about it."

"Same here. You're all I have you know Pepper."

"I know." I say quietly, looking at my lap. I feel bad all of a sudden because I have my son and at least I still have my parents even if we aren't close.

"I hope it doesn't sound cheesy but I'll always be here for you Tony; whatever you need."

"Well I'd hope so since you are my PA."

I roll my eyes.

"On a serious note it doesn't sound cheesy, it means more than you can ever imagine." He genuinely smiles and in that moment I can feel everything is going to be okay.

Tony starts the car and we pull away from my house.

"Maybe we should start with the schools; I mean it is a Friday so he would be at school." I suggest.

"Yeah good idea; I'll just start with the nearest one then."

I feel really nervous about sitting outside the school. The fact that I might see my son again seems too surreal and even if we did find him, what's to say he will want to talk to me?

"Penny for your thoughts Pep?"

"Tony, what if he doesn't want to speak to me? He made it pretty clear that he didn't want to see me again and I don't blame him to be honest." I sighed.

"Don't blame yourself. The fact that you are coming to look for him proves how much you want to make it right."

I try not to look surprised at his words of support.

"That's right; I can be helpful!"

I burst out laughing despite myself and he laughs with me.

"Well I was just a little surprised that's all."

"You thought I'd make some snarky comment didn't you?"

"Well yeah but thank you. That did cheer me up."

"You're welcome…I guess."

His confused face sets me off again and he pouts adorably.

The first signs of teenagers walking into the high school interrupts us and I wonder whether we look strange sitting in a car across the road watching kids.

"I hope we don't look too suspicious sitting over here, watching kids walk into school." I say half laughing.

"To anyone else it would look like we just dropped our son or daughter at school."

"_Our _son or daughter?" I say nearly choking.

"Yeah imagine that Pep, me and you, God the child would be so good looking!"

I don't know what to say to that so I just roll my eyes and focus on scanning the crowd for Ryan.

"Oh c'mon Pepper it wouldn't be that bad. I'm not that repulsive am I?"

_Not at all; the complete opposite in fact._

"Tony I am not having this conversation with you."

We sit in silence until there are no more kids walking into the school, even late stragglers seem to have been and gone. With a feeling of defeat, I turn to Tony.

"I'm sorry to make you sit here; we should probably go back to work."

"There are other places we can check; who's to say he's at school?"

"I don't know. I just kind of hoped his foster parents would put him in education."

"There is also no reason why he wouldn't be at school. How about we come back when the schools let out?"

"Are you sure? I can go by myself."

"No I'll come with you, we are more likely to find him if we both look."

"Are you trying to imply I'm not capable enough?"

"No… No! You are the most capable, qualified person I know; you'll do great!" he grinned.

"Suck up…"

"I never win with you Pepper. I'm not used to it. Maybe it should stop. I'm used to winning."

"Stop moaning; you are such a baby!"

"We will never find your son if we keep on like this."

"We also need to think about how to confront Obadiah." I said feeling guilty we were focusing on my problems and not his.

"One problem at a time."

I can tell he is avoiding it.

6 hours later

Work has been unbearable all day. I can't stop thinking about going back to look for Ryan. I try to think about what I'm going to say but it all sounds so fake and forced. We decide on a different school just outside of the city. Hopefully, Ryan won't have gone any further than that. I am feeling more optimistic about finding him but also even more nervous than last time.

Tony sensed this when we got back in the car and reached over and took my hand.

"Don't worry Pep. I can feel we are going to find him this time."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

I smiled; I wished I could believe him.

We pulled up outside the school, Tony with a hat pulled down over his head to stop people recognising him and me just as normal. It was unlikely that anyone would recognise me. Again we watched all the kids flow out of school, laughing and joking about. It was hard to get a good look at their faces.

"I can't see him."

"Yeah me either let's just wait."

I keep looking and notice most people are in big groups.

"We can't just approach him with all his friends about. He would never forgive me."

"Well then. We might just have to follow him."

We sit there for ages until all the kids have come out the school and there is still no sign of Ryan.

"This could be the complete wrong school again. It was a crazy idea to think we might actually find him." I sighed.

"There must be some way to track him down. Ill re run the CCTV to JARVIS and see if we can pick up anything more."

"Thanks." I say, subdued. I really am grateful for Tony's help but I'm tired and just want to go home."

"C'mon let me drive you home. You don't have to work late tonight; it can be done tomorrow."

"Thanks; I am quite tired."

"You look it."

I shoot him a glance.

"I wasn't supposed to say that was I?"

"You think?"

"God, you're moody when you're tired."

"Just shut up and drive."

"My point exactly!"

"Tony!"

"Right, okay then."

Tony is driving me home when all of a sudden he slows down.

"What are you doing?"

"Pepper it's him; it's Ryan!"

"What?!"

And sure enough, I look up to see Ryan sloping along by himself.

"I wonder where he's going." I mused.

"He's not far from Stark Industries. Maybe he's coming to see you."

My heart leaps in my chest; I really hope so.

"I said he'd come back!" Tony said, obviously chuffed.

"So you did."

"I'll drive round the back so he doesn't see us."

Sure enough Ryan knocks on the door and immediately JARVIS begins checking him to assess a potential threat.

"JARVIS it's okay. He's fine."

"Of course Miss Potts."

"Ryan!" I said opening the door.

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Of course." I said walking into the mansion.

"Are you busy?"

"Uh… no." I say which is the truth. I decide to leave out the part about looking for him.

"Look. I'm sorry about the other day. I was just angry but you're all I've got and I don't want to mess things up again."

"That's okay and I'm sorry too. You have a right to know about your past and I promise to tell you. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Oh… I thought you didn't want me."

"I would never think that! Of course I want you Ryan."

He grins.

"So what happens now?"

"Whatever you want sweetie. How about we get to know each other? I'll take you out to lunch tomorrow if you're free?"

"Yeah! That sounds great and you can tell me what it's like working for Mr Stark!"

I laughed.

"That would take more than a lunch date to tell."

**Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed it :) Next chapter will focus on how Tony deals with Obadiah. **


	17. New Beginnings

**Again I'm sorry for the long wait for updates but I have finished college now so hopefully they will be quicker on my other story anyway :) This is the last chapter for Compromised. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it and thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews.**

It's a new day and the sun is shining. I'm feeling great, I have a great job and I have my son back. What could possibly go wrong?

"JARVIS, is Tony in the shop?" I ask as I stroll into the mansion with a cup of takeaway coffee from Starbucks.

"Yes Miss Potts."

I walk downstairs to see Tony with his back turned, completely oblivious to my arrival or just ignoring me.

"Tony?"

He doesn't look round.

"Yeah?"

"Um, it's kinda conversation etiquette to look at someone when they are talking."

He sighed and slowly turned round to face me. I frowned, he was deathly pale and his eyes looked tired.

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well you don't look fine." I say and walk over and put my hand on his forehead. It doesn't feel hot.

"Tony you look like you've seen a ghost, please tell me what's wrong?" I say my voice rising at the end. I am starting to get worried.

"I…" his voice cracks and he stops and closes his eyes.

My heart drops. I have never seen him like this, something must be seriously wrong. I take his hand and squeeze it.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whisper. "You were there for me, now it's my turn to be here for you."

He squeezes my hand in return.

"I have to get rid of Obadiah now."

"Tony, we aren't even sure if he is behind all this. We don't have any proof."

"Oh I have proof alright." He muttered.

I realise now that the proof must have upset Tony to the point where he looks more vulnerable than I thought possible.

"Whatever it is, at least you can now get rid of him from the company." I say playing it safe. I am prompting him to tell me but I know he will tell me when he is ready.

He stares at me with his beautiful, dark eyes and it is as though he is staring straight into my soul.

I gulp, this must be bad.

"Pepper, do you ever have that feeling of when you think you know someone so well but then they just throw it back in your face?"

"Yes, I do." I say but I am thinking about when I first met Tony and how he isn't anything like I expected.

"Obadiah has stuck by my side all these years since my dad died and it makes me wonder if he stayed just to ruin the company when he had the chance."

"How did you get proof?" I don't dare ask what.

"I hacked into Obadiah's account and found videos, contracts, emails, letters, everything that makes up some sick scheme that dates back to a couple of years ago. I can't believe I never noticed there was something going on behind my back."

"What was he planning?" So much for subtlety, I wanted to know.

"He was going to have me killed Pepper."

"Wait, what?!" I stutter in shock. Whatever I was expecting, this was not it. Obadiah wanted to kill Tony? I thought there was something off about him, but murder? I didn't even know what to say. Anger and panic clouded all sense of logic.

"Why the hell would he do that? If it's just to take over the company then that's ridiculous!"

"From what I could see, it said he didn't like the new directions the company was taking and that it wasn't in the best interests for everyone, just me. He must have found out about the suit somehow and is annoyed about how we haven't approved ship of any weapons for at least six months so he took out an injunction to stop me knowing about dealings and shipping he was doing secretly."

"Oh my god…"

"Wait, it uh gets worse."

"I, okay…" I say, wondering what can be worse than wanting to kill him.

"Obadiah was behind the kidnapping in Afghanistan. That was when… I was supposed to-"

He breaks off and I realise there are tears in my eyes. I try to hold them back and close my eyes briefly to hide them. I don't want to say I'm sorry; it seems like an empty response.

"He won't get away with this." I manage.

"I know." Tony says, offering me a weak smile.

I want to throw my arms around him and never let go. He looks so broken. He puts his hands on my shoulders, looking straight into my eyes and says my name, his voice cracking slightly at the end. That does it. I throw my arms around him and surprised, he doesn't respond at first but then he relaxes and buries his head in my shoulder. I run my hand through his hair and he grips my shirt as though I might disappear.

"I won't leave you through any of this Tony."

He pulls back and tenderly brushes some hair from my face.

"Thank you. I really don't know what I did to deserve someone like you working for me."

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. He is so close that I can see lighter specks of brown in his eyes and flecks of grey in his goatee. My eyes flick to our hands still laced together.

"I try my best." I say.

"Sir, Obadiah is here to see you." JARVIS interrupts.

We look at each other and Tony takes a deep breath and says without breaking my gaze:

"Tell him I'll be right up."

"Tony, is this really a good idea? Why not wait until you catch him in the act?"

"No, this can't go on any longer. I don't ever want to see him again."

"I know that but what are you going to say?"

"I'll be fine, just stay down here, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay, just be careful." I say helplessly.

Once Tony has gone, I sit down and try to finish up some work on the laptop but I can't concentrate. That seems to be happening every time I try to work as of late. I find myself lacking in concentration due to the turbulent lifestyle into which I have entered. _You wouldn't change it for the world though would you Potts? _ It's true, my life has been more exciting these past few months than the past few years. Although a few haven't approved of my career choice most notably my parents, I just wish they could see what my life is really like. Maybe one day they will. I think about inviting my parents down for the weekend when I hear shouting from above.

I couldn't really hear what was being said and there was a lump forming in my throat. I hoped Tony was coping alright. I should have said I'd be there if he needed anything. I felt helpless just sitting here but I didn't want to worsen the situation upstairs and it didn't really seem like any of my business to intrude.

After what seemed like hours of staring blankly at the laptop screen, I shut it down and wondered what the hell was happening up there. It was all quiet and Tony had been gone ages.

"JARVIS?" I whispered.

"How may I assist you Miss Potts?" the computer said in an equally hushed voice.

"Is Tony okay?"

"He looks to be fine Miss Potts; in fact he is just coming down the stairs now."

"Thank you JARVIS."

Tony came into the workshop without a word and sat down opposite me. He ran his hands through his hair and I noticed lines on his face which I hadn't seen before.

"You were a while up there, I wondered what had happened."

"He's gone for good." Tony sighed.

"He's going to back off, just like that?"

"Well I said if he left I wouldn't sue him for trying to destroy the company but I'm still going to press legal action."

"Of course you should. That man tried to kill you Tony!"

"I know, I just can't quite believe it at the moment. He and my father seemed so close but who knows what secrets Obadiah kept from him."

"Are you going to find a replacement?"

"You know Potts, I was thinking about how this company should move forward and who better to do that than you?"

"Me?!" I said incredulously.

"Yeah! What do you think about being the new CEO of Stark Industries?"

"But I'm not qualified for something like that."

"You are the most qualified, capable person I know, you'll do great!"

I'm speechless.

"I…well, thank you!"

"No problem. Congratulations! How about a drink?" Tony say automatically producing a bottle of champagne and two glasses from Dummy. "To new beginnings!"

"To new beginnings!" I echo and we clink glasses.


End file.
